


B.O.W Slayer

by cern1990



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cern1990/pseuds/cern1990
Summary: Jill and Rebecca gets themselves involved on a dangerous journey against a powerful B.O.W organization after assisting the B.S.A.A Research division against a B.O.W attack.Disclaimer : I do not own the Resident Evil Franchise or any of it's characters.





	1. Chapter 1

Three figures wearing robes approaches a B.S.A.A research facility hidden deep in a jungle.

"Finally found it hehe." One of them said.

"It looks smaller than I expected." The second one said.

"That's because most of the facility is underground." The third one replied.

Suddenly a group of security guards got out of their hiding spot and surrounds them.

"Hey hold it right there!" One of the guards yelled as the other points their gun at them.

"Oh what's this? We been spotted." One of the robed one said.

"That's right trespassers, we have surveillance cameras placed around our research facility so we already saw you three heading this way!"

"Now who are you people and what are you doing here?!" He asks.

"Well we're on vacation and we kinda got lost you know with the jungle being so big and all..."

"Bullshit! You expect us to buy that?!"

"Whatever the case may be, let's just take these three in for the time being." Another guard suggested.

"It seems we got no choice but to fight." One of the robed figures sighed.

"I suppose taking out this group of humans would be a good warm up for us before we head inside." Another robed figure said.

"Then allow me to attack first hehe." The biggest robed figure said as he cracks his knuckles and walks forward.

He takes off his robe, throwing it to the ground and revealing himself. A huge muscular middle eastern man who appears to be in his thirties and stands eight feet tall, looking far from how a normal human should look.

"Stop and don't take another step big guy!" One of the guards yells.

The big man ignored their demands and continued to walk towards them.

"Alright he asked for it, shoot him!"

The man's skin turns rock like causing all the bullets to bounce off him.

"What in the world?!" One of the guards said as they all panic.

The rock like man charges towards them and kills two guards with one punch for each. The remaining guards split up and began firing again. One of the guards takes out his grenade but before he could use it, he gets attacked by a big one foot wide spider that covers his face. The man screams as the spider lands a poisonous bite on him.

"What the fuck?!" Said one of the remaining panicking guards.

He looks and sees one of the robed figure releasing another of those spider underneath her robe.

"Do you like my pets, I have more you know hehe." She laughs.

She takes off her robe, revealing herself. A beautiful tall naked slender Caucasian woman with long black hair appearing in her early twenties. She moans as a dark ball like creature comes out of her vagina and drops to the floor. It then grew eight long legs out of it's body.

"You freak, I'll kill you and your damn pets!" The guard said after watching in horror.

He aims his gun but before he could shoot, a few pounds of acid landed on his body causing him to scream in pain as his flesh starts melting.

The last surviving guard saw his comrade screaming in agony before falling dead to the floor with all his flesh nearly gone. The guard turns and tries to run but is blocked by the last robed figure. He watched as the figure threw away her robe. A pretty young Caucasian girl with blonde hair in her mid to late teens. She stands at a normal height of five feet six. The other two attacker also closes in on the lone surviving guard.

"Please don't kill me, I surrender..you folks can go inside and I won't alert or call anyone I swear!"

"Hey but don't you wanna know where the acid came from?" The blonde girl asked.

"Umm...sur..sure." The guard replied nervously.

"It came from here." The blonde girl said and opens her mouth pouring a few pounds of acid on him, causing him to scream loudly and dies soon after.

"Hahaha you're so cruel Lilly." The tall black haired woman said.

"Shut up Victoria, I saved you before cause you got too careless with that guard trying to show off your fancy pets!" Lilly yells.

"Oh big deal if that guy would had wounded me than I would just automatically mutate into my full B.O.W form." Victoria replied.

"True but it's better to avoid revealing our B.O.W form if possible." The big rock like guy said, jumping into their conversation.

"And yet out of all three of us, only you Brian revealed your true B.O.W form so you should be the last person to tell us that!" Lilly yells at him.

"Well I do have a excuse, I have a bunch of guards getting ready to shoot at me before you know."

"Enough you two, let's get on with this mission already, we can't fail the Mistress" Victoria reminds them.

The three of them continues on their way.

Inside the B.S.A.A research facility. a female escort guard, a man with a suit, and the commanding officer stares at the security camera sets and analyzed the situation.

The female escort guard as a beautiful young Caucasian adult with medium height and long blonde hair. The commanding officer and the man in the suit are both Caucasian, in their thirties, both built good and tall.

"Fascinating..our guests managed to take out our outer security forces without much effort. I wonder what kind of B.O.W they are?" The female escort guard said.

"Fascinating? I just lost twelve of my men to them and you're acting like it's no big deal Kate." The Commanding Officer replied angrily.

"Whoever they are, they must have found out about our secret here or else whoever they are working for wouldn't had send three B.O.W to attack to this place." The Man with the suit said.

"I'll rally the remaining guards within the base for a counter attack and call for reinforcements" The Commanding Officer suggested.

"That won't be necessary, have the remaining guards here get into defensive positions around multiple choke points, we'll need some diversions" The Suited Man replied.

"What? But scattering our guards into multiple defensive positions would just make it easier for our invaders to pick them off group by group, I say we attack them with everything we got."

"I already have someone on the way to solve this problem, besides we only have twenty-six guards left with no high grade weapons so a offensive assault is a pretty big risk considering they already took out twelve outside without much trouble."

"You're right...but who is this someone if I may ask?"

"Her name is Jill...Jill Valentine and She'll be here very soon as I already contacted her right when I knew about some strange intruders coming."

"How did you know those three intruders would cause enough trouble for you to quickly call a specialist agent right off the bat?" Kate asked.

"Easy, those robed figures obviously works for or is part of a mysterious powerful organization. They were either going to be extremely professional humans or powerful B.O.W if whoever send them were confident enough that three of them could take on this base...besides Jill just so happened to be stationed on a base not too far from this jungle."

"She's very skilled and all but can she really take on three unknown B.O.W by herself?

"I'm sure she can, she's no longer a normal human after what Tricell and Wesker did to her a few years ago and she has years of experiences fighting these things."

"But Lex, what happens if she finds out about our secret research here, surely she won't accept the fact that we're working on a B.O.W being who she is." The Commanding Officer asked.

"She won't stand for it of course but she also won't find out cause while she deals with them. I'll have the specimen deliver to our other base since this one is no longer a secret from our mysterious enemies." Lex replied.

"Good idea, she'll be the perfect distraction." Kate laughs.

A few minutes later, a helicopter lands outside the base. Jill readies her gears and weapons before getting out of the chopper.

"Give them hell Jill" The Pilot said.

She nods at him as he flies off.

"Jill Valentine reporting in." She spoke to her mic.

"Glad to have you Jill, the attackers are already in the base so try to hurry in." Lex replied through the other end.

Jill rushes in and sees no casualties inside the entrance room. She quickly takes the stairs down.

"No casualties, that's good but that means all the guards were ordered to defend further inside the base, I must hurry before the B.O.W gets to them." She thought to herself.

Jill continues on her way deeper and deeper into the facility passing by a bunch of rooms with all sorts of dead B.O.W from many types.

"So many B.O.W here... I get it that the B.S.A.A research division run by Lex is responsible for studying various types of B.O.W to better understand how to defeat them but still it kinda makes me uneasy seeing so many, I just hope they aren't secretly doing more than I think"

Gunfire in the distance caught Jill'a attention and she rushes towards it. Once she got there, she sees a bunch of dead guards and the three intruders. They turned to face her.

"Stop what you're are doing and surrender or I'll be forced to stop you the hard way." Jill warns them.

"Well well well what a surprise, if it isn't the famous Jill Valentine." Victoria said while summoning a few spiders from her cunt.

"Who the fuck is she? Is she suppose to be special or something?" Lilly asks.

"Jill Valentine is one of the B.S.A.A's best soldiers." Brian replied.

"Let's see how strong this bitch is!" Lilly opens her mouth and pours a stream of acid towards her.

Jill jumps and rolls to the side dodging the acid and quickly takes out her twin submachine guns firing and quickly killing Victoria's spiders that are jumping towards her. She then points and fires at them but Brian quickly turns into his rock form covering Victoria and Lilly from the bullets.

"Shit!" Jill thought.

Victoria jumps to the side and spreads her legs sending a fast web which traps one of Jill's legs. Lilly prepares to pour another set of acid but before she could do that, Jill shoots her which sends her to the floor. Brian grabs a huge table from the side and throws it towards Jill but she quickly drops one of her submachine gun and cuts the web with a knife allowing her to dodge the incoming table. Jill throws a grenade towards them and Brian quickly blocks the incoming blast shielding Victoria and Lilly.

"We're wasting time with this bitch." Victoria said.

"Damn this human sure is annoying!" Lilly said.

"Leave her to me, it'll be a honor killing her." Brian suggested.

"She's all yours Brian, come Lilly, we'll find that specimen while Brian takes care of her." Victoria said as she and Lilly went further into the base.

Brian charges through the smoke left by the grenade and sees Jill. He tries punching her but she easily jumps out of the way. He charges at her again and Jill managed to dodge yet again but this time she counters with a spinning kick to Brian's head causing him to stumble back a little.

"Impressive your agility combined with your strength could even move a huge bulky being like me...but I'm afraid that won't be enough for you to beat me."

"You're not doing much to me either big guy." Jill taunts him.

"We'll see about that!" He yells and charges yet again but is surprised as he sees Jill also running towards him.

Brian tries to grab her this time but Jill jumps over and behind him and kicks him in the back of his head causing him to stumble forward.

"Is that all you got monster?" Jill mocks him.

"You fucking bitch! You won't defeat me this way, all you're doing is annoying me with your harmless kicks.

"Who said I was going to defeat you this way, I was just making a fool out of you before I kill you." She replied and takes out a custom Barrett Rifle from her back.

"Ha just another useless gun!" He yells and charges.

Jill shoots and Brian slowed down as he felt blood coming out of his rocky chest.

"What is this?" He asked in confusion.

"You don't know your guns very well do you, this is a Barrett and it fires 50. caliber rounds strong enough to even pierce tank armor."

"That won't stop me!" He screams and tries to rush at her but is shot in the head this time.

Brian's body stood still for a moment before falling hard backwards. Jill walks up to his corpse.

"What a disappointing B.O.W, all power but no brain, now for the other two." She said as she walks deeper into the base to pursue the other two.


	2. Chapter 2

"You think Brian is gonna be okay?" Lilly asked.

"Not sure but we can't worry about that now, I'll be preparing some traps and backup while you go that way." Victoria tells her.

"Heh you better hurry with your preparation or else I'll be having all the fun to myself."

They split up and Lilly made her way into a room with two guards.

"Shoot her!" One of them yelled as they waste no time trying to kill her.

She dodges the bullets and hid behind a crate for cover then pours a stream of acid over the cover and onto the guards.

"Aggghh!" They screamed as they start melting and dying.

"Hahahah too easy!"

Lilly noticed a presence behind her. She turns and sees Jill.

"Oh...I suppose this means you defeated Brian." Lilly said.

"Yeah I did and you're next if you don't surrender and turn yourself over." Jill warns her.

"...Okay I'll turn myself over...just kidding!" Lilly laughs and opens her mouth to spray a stream of acid towards her.

Jill avoids it and shoots her with a small tranquilizer dart from her wristband.

"What?!" Lilly said in surprise.

"Sorry but I have to stop your remaining friend too so I can't waste too much time with you, besides I might need one of you alive for interrogation later."

"You...bitch..." Lilly said before falling to the floor.

Jill turns around and starts walking away but noticed movements and sounds behind her. She quickly duck and avoid a stream of acid that was aiming for her head.

"Ahhh so close in catching you off guard." Lilly said.

"What? My tranquilizer didn't work on you?" Jill said in surprise.

"Hehehe guess you don't know my abilities, I can alter my body to produce different kinds of chemicals which also allows me to be immune to all sorts of invading chemicals, drugs, toxins you name it as I could just alter and change them while they are in my body. I mostly use my enhanced sulfuric acid to kill my enemies but I do switch it up once in awhile."

"Interesting but I'm afraid I don't really have time to hear all the details about you so I'll ask again do you surrender or do I have to kill you?"

"Hahaha you think you could take me bitch?!" Lilly laughs and sprays another stream of acid at her.

Jill dodges it and shoots the B.O.W with her rifle creating a large hole through Lilly's chest.

"Gah!" Lilly struggles to stand before falling to her knees.

"Time to finish this." Jill said and blew Lilly's head up with another shot.

Jill blows the smoke from her rifle and walks out of the room. Once she was back in the hall. She noticed something coming towards her very fast from behind. She turns around and sees a mass of liquid about to consume her. Jill barely had time to jump out of the way as she rolls to the floor while losing her rifle to the mass of liquid. The liquid starts forming up and turns back into Lilly but with a bigger and slimy body this time.

"Still alive you monster?!" Jill said.

"You really are as good as they say, you managed to evade a surprise attack from behind twice, thought I could get a quick easy win over you if I just play dead whenever you thought you killed me then I'll do a sneak attack on you when you're not looking but that clearly didn't work and you also managed to force me into revealing my true B.O.W form, something I wanted to avoid."

"So we both wanted to have a easy and quick win over each other but it seems that didn't happen for either of us, still I'll say I did more to you than you did to me." Jill replied.

"Hahaha yeah right more like you used up all your tricks while you still don't know all my abilities." Lilly laughs and sprays another stream towards Jill.

"I noticed you have a delay every time you spray those acid out from your mouth." Jill said as she rushes towards Lilly with her combat knife.

Lilly's two nipples splits out their own form of acid onto Jill's suit surprising her.

"Shit" Jill said as she looks at her suit melting away.

"Hehe my mouth isn't the only place where I could shoot acid you know but luckily for you, my nipple acid won't melt flesh but inorganic materials like your suit."

Jill continues to watch in horror as her entire suit dissolves into nothing.

Lilly moves forward and punches Jill while she's distracted sending her to the floor.

"Ha finally got a hit on you, I guess having your lustful body exposed like that would make even a powerful super soldier like you get embarrassed enough to be totally defenseless."

"Fuck you monster!" Jill yells and gets back up.

Lilly laughs and and tries kicking Jill this time but the Super Soldier regains her focus and blocks Lilly's kick with her arm then counters with her own kick which sends the B.O.W flying back.

"Not bad, you proving to be quite a formidable opponent. I think I'll play with you before I finish you off." Lilly said.

The B.O.W turns herself into her liquid form again and morphs into a new shape. Her torso and legs are now fused into a long stretched out snake like body with long loose arms while her head reminds human like. Lilly quickly wraps herself around Jill's body,

"So you can also turn yourself into a rubber like body." Jill said.

"Hehe neat right, I could do a lot of things and now that I finally got you trapped and secured, I think I'll play with you a bit first.

Lilly licks Jill's neck and kisses her on the cheek.

"What are you doing?" Jill asked nervously.

"Hehe I'm having fun."

Lilly moves one of her arms on the soldier's crotch and rubs her slit surprising her.

"Hey! Stop!" The Super Soldier demanded.

The B.O.W ignored her and kept on moving her fingers up and down Jill's slit. Jill blushes a little and struggles to break free but Lilly made sure that she wouldn't be able to escape. Jill's snatch was a little moist now and Lilly slip her fingers inside causing the super soldier to let out a soft groan.

"Stop it you monster!" Jill demanded again.

Lilly moves her head close to Jill.

"Are you sure you want me to stop...cause your body doesn't seem to be agreeing with you hehe." Lilly whispers into Jill's ear.

Jill blushes and let out a soft moan as her pussy starts getting wet from the fingering creating soft wet sounds.

"Sto..stop it!" Jill cries out.

Jill let out another moan and starts breathing heavier.

"One of the B.S.A.A's ultimate weapon, a super soldier. but the truth is you're just another whore ahhaa." The B.O.W laughs.

"You...won't get away with ohhhh!" Jill's speech gets interrupted by the more aggressive fingering.

Jill blushes and breathes more heavier as her snatch becomes soaking wet now creating a louder wet squishy sound with some already dripping to the floor. Jill moans loudly and opens her mouth more. Lilly took this chance and starts tonguing and kissing her.

"This..this is bad, if she keeps this up..I'll..." Jill though as she tries her hardest to not get consumed by the lustful attack.

Jill let out another moan and came hard after a few more seconds.

"Hehehe I knew you like that but I'm gonna play with you some more before I kill you." Lilly said as she moves her mouth away from Jill.

Lilly takes her soaked fingers out of Jill's drenched snatch and puts it in her mouth tasting the super soldier's lustful fluids. The B.O.W then shoves a finger up Jill's anus causing her to let out a sudden grunt.

"Stop...leave my ass alone!" Jill demanded.

"Another lie from you as your asshole was turned on from the pleasuring I gave you before."

Lilly finger fucks Jill's anus faster and more aggressive causing Jill to let out a painful and sexual groan.

"Another thing I forgot to tell you is I could sense the chemical reaction from other beings I touched and I know your body is reacting wonderfully to these pleasuring attacks, it wants it hehe. You're not a super soldier, you're just a super slut!" Lilly laughs at the humiliated soldier.

"Damn you..." Jill spoke softly.

"I wouldn't want to forget about your erect nipples either." The B.O.W said and moves to suck on them.

Jill moans loudly from Lilly's aggressive sucking. Even though Jill can't concentrate fully in her turned on situation. She still noticed Lilly's grip getting a little loose as the B.O.W is getting too distracted with pleasuring her. Jill takes this chance and knees Lilly in the face stunning her a bit just enough for Jill to break free from her grip.

"Nice get away plan, a shame really I wanted to have more fun with you but I guess it's about time I kill you."

The B.O.W opens her mouth to spray Jill with acid again but Jill quickly went into a room to avoid it. Jill looks around and sees something that would prove useful right now.

"So the super soldier is trying to run away I see, such a shame that you can't even run away right as you trapped yourself in this room." Lilly said as she enters the room.

"Who said I was running away? I was merely luring you into a trap." Jill replied and smiles.

"Hahaha you must be bluffing, trying to sound as brave and cool as possible before you die eh." The B.O.W said.

"It's no bluff, I noticed you said your main acid was sulfuric acid so I wondered what's going to happen if all that generated sulfuric acid in your body was mixed with spring."

"No!" Lilly said as she realize what might happen.

Jill rushes towards her and punches the B.O.W in the stomach causing her mouth to open as she let out a painful grunt. Jill quickly shoves a bottle of spring in her mouth and pushes her down to the floor. Lilly starts choking on the floor as the spring is mixing with the acid in her body. Jill rushes out as Lilly blows up, destroying the entire room in the process.

"Two down, one more to go...shit I don't have any cloths on me and my weapons are gone except for my combat knife." She said while picking up her knife.

"No time to waste on finding cloths, I have to get to the last B.O.W fast!"

In another part of the base, multiple guards began firing at dozens upon dozens of spiders with some guards bitten to death already by their poisonous bites.

"Hold the line don't let them through!" One of the remaining guards yelled as they all continued to guard the entrance to the inner research lab.

In the inner research lab. The Commanding Officer, Lex, Kate and two big muscular guards opens up the the vault containing the secret specimen pod. Lex then gave the order for the two guards to carry the pod out. The pod containing the specimen measures around six feet long and weren't too heavy.

"So this is the special specimen I heard so much about, it doesn't look that big, I wonder what the specimen looks like" Kate said with excitement.

"Yeah this is it consider yourself lucky babe, you finally get to see this thing I've been telling you about." The Commanding Officer said.

"...But Shawn, I don't want to just see it, I want to steal it." Kate replied.

"Ha ha funny joke Kate." Shawn laughs.

"Heh I'm not joking." Kate replied and quickly shoots both of the guards dead forcing the pod to be dropped.

"What the?!" Shawn said in surprise.

Lex waste no time to do a counter attack, shooting Kate a few times with his pistol which sends her to the floor.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Shawn yelled in confusion.

"Your so called girlfriend is a spy, she's one of them that's what's happening, now stay back cause I got a feeling she's still alive.

"Hahahhaaha you guessed right." Kate laughs while getting back up.

Kate takes off her glasses and removes her ponytail holder allowing her hair to drop down. She then starts transforming turning into a beautiful seven feet tall B.O.W which ripped apart her cloths and shoes in the process. Her new form has golden skin with her hair also being golden but in a darker tone. Her body became a bit more toned up. Overall she still looks very humanoid.

"Let's play boys." Kate taunts them.

"Not today." Lex said and threw a flash grenade at her blinding her for a few seconds.

"Run!" Lex tells Shawn as they both escape through a secret exit.

Almost all the guards defending the inner lab entrance are dead, all except for two.

"We lost ten of our comrades but at least we managed to stop the attack." One of them said.

"Yeah we sure did." He said as they both looked at the dozens of dead spiders scattered in the hallway.

Suddenly the ceiling breaks as two long arms with huge claws grabs one of the surviving guard and lifts him up into the ceiling devouring him.

"Oh my god!" The last surviving guard panics and shoots the ceiling with his last remaining clip.

The ceiling then breaks as Victoria's B.O.W form lands on the floor. She began much bigger with her lower body being that of a spider while her upper body remains human like except for her two long arms with razor sharp claws and her four red eyes and the bunch of sharp teeth in her mouth.

"Monster!" The guard yells as he tries running for his life but found out some of the hallway were blocked with webs.

"No!" He said one last time before being impaled from behind by Victoria's claw.

Victoria heads inside the inner lab and sees Kate already carrying the pod. Victoria then shoots out more webs covering the lab entrance.

"I sealed off all the hallways with my web so their reinforcements would be slowed down..

"Is Jill still alive?" Kate asked.

"Not sure but it matters not, we got what we came for, You said there's a backdoor out of here right?." Victoria said.

"Yeah the elevator in this lab would take us out." Kate replied.

Both of them noticed the web wall in the lab entrance getting sliced opened with Jill entering right after.

"Another B.O.W? It matters not both of you stop what you're doing!" Jill said.

"Hahaha you're all naked. " Kate laughs at Jill.

"...And you're naked yourself so what's your point?" Jill replied.

"Oh that's right..." Kate replied.

"Enough what have you done with Brian and Lilly?!" Victoria asked.

"I killed them of course and you two would be next if you don't surrender so your call." Jill offered them a chance.

"You monster! Lilly was still a teen!" Victoria yells.

"Teen, elderly, middle age, young adults it matters not cause she was a B.O.W and would be treated as such and from the way she acted, it seems she made the choice to become a B.O.W in the first place. Jill replied.

"How so ignorant of you to treat us as monsters rather than a evolution to mankind." The Spider woman yells as she jumps towards Jill.

The super soldier dodged it but is then kicked on the side by Kate sending her flying against the wall. Victoria then shoots out a long rope like web and grabs Jill's leg then pulls and swings Jill around the lab.

"Gah!" Jill grunts in pain as her body slams into multiple lab equipment.

"We need to get on the elevator now Victoria." Kate said.

Victoria sends out more webs to cover and trap Jill and then transforms back into her human form and quickly went in the elevator with Kate and the pod. Jill cuts the web apart but it was too late as the elevator was already starting to move.

"Next time we meet, I'll be sure to play around a bit more with you hehe." Victoria said and laughs.

"You just got yourself a powerful enemy today, our Mistress will hear of your involvement with this haaha." Kaye laughs as the elevator starts going up.

Jill watches helplessly as the two escapes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit...I can't believe Kate was working with the enemy all along and was a B.O.W this whole time too!" Shawn said angrily.

"You are a fool Shawn! All this happened because of you, them knowing our location and everything." Lex yells at him.

"Hey how am I suppose to know Kate was a B.O.W working for a enemy organization?!" Shawn replied.

"Let's see...Kate mysterious joined our division just a month ago and posted as a guard here and immediately you roost her rank and made her your right hand guard all because she was a pretty young lady."

"Well...I was in love with her, what did you expect brother."

"I expected more from you obviously, I am extremely disappointed in you, I only made you a commanding officer here because you are my brother but it seems you lacked the skills and intelligence to handle your position." Lex replied.

"...I'm sorry Lex, I really am, I promise I'll do whatever it takes to track these enemies down."

"That won't be necessary." Lex replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I was already one step ahead of everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"I predicted that Kate might have been a spy but I wasn't a hundred percent sure since I had no legit proof which was the reason why I couldn't call her out before...but what I did was I switched the pod where our specimen was in and replaced it with a decoy."

"Where is the real specimen then?"

"The real one is in our main research base."

"That is very smart of you Lex, you already had a backup plan in case something like this does happen."

"As the head of the B.S.A.A research division, I have to be but unfortunately I can't say the same for the commanding officers which is you." Lex replied.

"Oh come on, I already admitted that I was too careless."

"The scientists at our main research base are making groundbreaking progress on our specimen Void and soon we'll be able to control it and use it as our secret trump card against anyone that tries to oppose us." Lex said.

"Hehehe I can't wait to see it complete." Shawn laughs.

"I'll use it to eliminate the other B.S.A.A division leaders secretly and soon I'll be the only leader left and I'll rule the entire B.S.A.A hahaha!"

"Wait a minute Lex, I thought our secret was to make a powerful B.O.W using the Void to fight bio terrorist threats, you never said anything about taking over the entire B.S.A.A."

"Well now you know and don't tell me you don't like my ambitious plan brother."

"It's not that I don't like it, it's that it might become too risky."

"It won't trust me,,,and besides you'll still be the second in command and once our goal is complete, you won't just be the second in command of only the research division but the entire B.S.A.A."

"That does sound amazing hehehe but there's still the matter of those mysterious group of B.O.W. They would surely mess with us again after they find out they got a decoy specimen." Shawn said.

"Not to worry, we'll use Jill and Rebecca to take care of them."

"What if they managed to find out about our secret?"

"Well I already plan to have them both killed off once they helped us so that there won't be any loose ends."

"Clever brother, using them to solve our problems then killing them off once they do their part, I like it hehe"

"It's the perfect plan, we'll just tell the rest of the B.S.A.A that they die while on duty fighting the B.O.W."

"Hahahaha...hahahahaha!" The two brothers laughs.

A transmission on Lex's mic interrupts them.

"Must be Jill." Lex said and answers the call.

"Lex, I took care of two of the B.O.W but wasn't able to prevent the other two from escaping." Jill said.

"We'll discuss more on this, meet me at my office." Lex replied.

A few minutes later, Jill enters Lex's office while wearing a blanket to cover herself.

"Jill...it seems your fight with the B.O.W cost you your cloths."

"Yeah...one of the B.O.W I fought melted them off." She replied.

"I'll have a guard get a new suit for you."

"Thanks...and I know I wasn't able to stop them but rest ensure I'll get to the bottom of this." Jill said.

"Don't worry too much about it, we'll just have to think of a backup plan and I already got one." Lex replied.

"And what's that?" She asks.

"I placed a hidden tracker within the pod they stole, hopefully it'll lead us to their HQ or whoever they're working for or at least a place that has connections to it."

"Yes, I do recall them carrying a pod off when they escaped and if you don't mind me asking, what's in that pod and why do those B.O.W want it?"

"..That pod contains a bunch of top secret anti B.O.W chemicals that could be the key to easily stopping all future B.O.W threats." Lex lies to her.

"Hmm why would those B.O.W want those anti B.O.W chemicals? Shouldn't they be trying to stay away from it?" Jill questions him.

"Well that is exactly why they would want it so they could find a way to become immune to it, " Lex replied.

"I guess that makes sense if you put it that way,"

"I'll have Shawn support you with his troops once we find out their location."

"No need, I could take care of it on my own." Jill replied.

"Come on now everybody needs some backup here and there besides I already called Rebecca to assist you on this mission to destroy these B.O.W. She's already heading towards the pod's location as we speak." Lex said.

"Rebecca? Last I heard from her was from Chris saying how he was able to cure her from the A-Virus infection a few months back, I'm surprised she's back into the B.O.W business after that incident, thought she would want to stay as far away as possible." Jill said in surprise.

"Yeah everyone thought so too but I guess she finally realize she couldn't run away from the problem any longer after experiencing what she went through, ask her yourself, I'm sure she'll have a lot to say during your long reunion." Lex said.

"But wait you send Rebecca towards the pod's location to fight those B.O.W knowing full well that she's not that good in combat?!" Jill said.

"Relax, I ordered her not to fight the enemy, only to observe them, she'll be the spy and you'll be the exterminator, sounds good?"

"Won't it be better to just sit back first and let the B.O.W lead us back to their base since you said you got a tracker on the pod?" Jill said.

"That is part of the plan but it's better to have some active agents tailing them too, would help us see what kind of transportation they use and what connections they'll have, not to mention they might not even bring the pod back to their main base of operation in the first place."

"You make a good point but I still can't let Rebecca follow them on her own, if they see her than she's done for, I can't risk that happening. " Jill said.

"Very well then I'll tell Rebecca to fall back and wait for you then you two can team up and go follow them together." Lex said.

"Thank you Lex." Jill replied.

Lex tries to send a transmission to Rebecca's mic but it didn't work.

"...Damn it, Rebecca's mic is down for some reason.

"Shit...Lex call Johnny for me, I'm going straight for those two B.O.W." She said.

"But your orders are to tail behind the enemy with Rebecca not engage the enemy."

"Sorry Lex but I can't obey that order, Rebecca might be in danger."

"But what if she isn't in danger and you defeat those B.O.W then our plan for them to lead us to their base with the pod would be ruined Jill."

"I'll take one of the B.O.W alive and force it to tell us all their information." She replied.

"Alright I hope you know what you're doing, those two escaped B.O.W are still in the jungle, they seem to be heading towards the shore area no doubt trying to escape by boat or a submarine, Johnny is coming back to pick you up in his chopper, I wish you luck." Lex said.

"Perfect, I'll be able to intercept those two but first I'll need my new suit and some weapons."

Jill heads out after putting on her new suit and geared herself up with some weapons.

Lex and Shawn watches Jill exit the research facility through their security cameras.

"Let's hope she can get the job done cause she doesn't seem to follow orders very strictly.." Shawn said.

"She's like that..another reason why she would be consider a threat to our future plans but she's the best weapon we got right now against this mysterious B.O.W threat, we'll use her to do most of the work for us then we'll jump in and finish them all off once they are weakened.

Somewhere in the jungle, Kate and Victoria continues on their way to the shore area.

"Damn it, how long will it take for us to get there, I'm tired of carrying this pod." Kate complains.

"I'll say we're almost there, we just gonna follow this river, it'll lead us all the way to the part of the shore where our escape boat is." Victoria replies.

"Hey how about we take turns carrying this pod?"

"But I'm an six feet tall slender woman while you are already in your seven feet tall toned up B.O.W form."

"Then transform back into your spider form damn it."

"Nah I don't feel like it."

Their conversation was interrupted when they hear a helicopter flying towards them in the distance before slowing down near them.

"What?! How do they know our exact location in the vast jungle?! There's no way they'll have surveillance camera everywhere." Victoria said.

"They don't have any cameras in this part of the jungle, I would know since I was a spy there so it's probably from the pod itself." Kate replied.

"Alright good luck Jill, I'll be flying off now since I don't wanna risk getting hijacked by those B.O.W girls." Johnny said to Jill.

"See you later." Jill said and jumps out of the chopper and lands on the ground near the two B.O.W.

"Rebecca is nowhere in sight which is good." Jill thought to herself.

She walks towards the two B.O.W.

"There's no escape for you two now so come quietly or get exterminated!" Jill tells them.

The two B.O.W laughs.

"You should had stayed away instead of coming after us again, but it seems you're very eager to die." Kate said as she puts down the pod.

"You didn't do so well against me the first time we fought, what makes you think you'll stand a better chance now." Victoria said and transforms into her B.O.W form.

"Because I'm more prepared this time." Jill said as she takes out two submachine guns and shoots at them.

The spider lady jumps away while Kate stands still and extends her hair allowing it to grow extremely large and long.

"What?!" Jill said in surprise as Kate's long hair blocks all her bullets.

"You can't be prepared if you don't know all our abilities bitch!" Kate said and sends her hair towards Jill smacking her to the ground and disarming her guns.

Jill throws a grenade towards the B.O.W but Kate easily jumps away, dodging the explosion. Kate then extends her hair towards Jill again but she managed to dodge it this time.

"Phew that was close, your grenade almost destroyed my beautiful hair." Kate said as she retracts her hair back to normal length.

"Let me have some fun with this one too hehe." Victoria said and sends a bunch of her spider minions towards Jill.

Jill takes out two knives to dual wield and easily slices all the approaching spiders.

"How dare you kill my children!" Victoria yells as she shoots out a long web silk with her hands.

Jill dodged the first one but the second one managed to grab her ankle. Jill quickly cut the web before Victoria can swing her around.

"Sorry not this time spider lady." Jill said and runs towards Victoria.

The spider B.O.W tries sending two web lines at the super soldier again. Jill jumps up to avoid them and prepares to stab Victoria with both her knives as she's coming down. Jill suddenly gets smacked back hard by Kate's long hair again causing her to drop both of her knives.

"Saved your butt." Kate said to Victoria.

"Hmph I could had stopped her but thanks anyway." Victoria replied.

Kate jumps towards Jill as she's getting back up. The super soldier rolls out of the way before Kate could stomp her with her foot. Jill attacks the B.O.W with a kick but Kate easily blocks it and kicks Jill sending her flying twenty feet away to the ground.

"Oh it's on now." Jill smiles as she quickly got up.

"I never expect to see a human so happy with fighting a B.O.W in hand to hand combat." Kate said.

"If you would actually fight me physically with none of your B.O.W abilities than I'll really appreciate it cause that means I can kick your ass easily." Jill said.

"Oh you think you could defeat me a powerful B.O.W in melee combat, how amusing considering you were losing before." Kate smiles back.

"I was just warming up before so come at me again without your abilities I dare you." Jill taunts her.

Kate charges forward and swings at Jill but she dodges it. Jill jumps up and kicks Kate again but the B.O.W was able to block it once again however this time Jill follows up by quickly spinning her body and followed up with a second kick that lands on Kate's face causing her to stumble back.

"Why you little bitch!" Kate yells and tries kicking Jill who quickly ducks and kicks Kate in the vagina. Kate groans in pain taking a few steps back.

"Kate stop fooling around and just use your ability to finish her, remember she's a super human not a normal human!" Victoria yells.

"I'm not letting this fucking human beat me in personal combat! Don't get in my way!" Kate yells back.

The B.O.W tries kicking Jill again but she easily avoids the B.O.W's long leg and kick Kate in the face dazing her. Jill then does a roundhouse kick that sends Kate to the ground.

"How?! How are you beating me?!" Kate screams.

"You may be bigger and stronger and you're also pretty fast for your size but you aren't as agile as me and most importantly you aren't as experienced as I am which is why you can't beat me." Jill said.

"Fuck you, I'll show you!" Kate screams and uses her ability again.

"Guess you're gonna cheat now." Jill said.

"It's not cheating since this is part of my body you dumb whore!"

The B.O.W extends her hair and tries to attack Jill but the super soldier having studied her attack pattern before was able to evade the hair attack and kicks Kate in the stomach causing her to groan in pain. Jill jumps and punches her in the face causing the B.O.W to take another step back. Kate tries to punch the super soldier out of rage but Jill remained calm and dodged them one by one than kicks her in the stomach again. Kate tries landing another kick but Jill avoids it yet again and squeezes Kate's nipples causing her to gasp and blush as she got surprised by Jill's action.

"I noticed you are actually turned on by watching how hard your nipples are and I couldn't help but to squeeze them." Jill taunts her.

"Fuck you!" Kate yells and grabs Jill then throws her against a tree trunk.

Kate extends her hair towards Jill again and the super soldier jumps over it and lands next to the B.O.W. Kate tries to do a leg sweep which Jill avoids by jumping and landing a hard kick on Kate's stomach causing her to let out a painful grunt. Jill quickly follows up with a upper kick on Kate's head which knocks the B.O.W out cold.

"Oh my god! this is embarrassing." Victoria said as she watches Jill defeats Kate.

"Stupid bitch." Jill said to her defeated opponent.

Victoria webs Jill's body from behind who then swings the super soldier into a tree trunk causing her to let out a painful grunt and then to another and finally swinging her to a large web connected to multiple tree branches, trapping the super soldier.

"Shit!" Jill thought as she's unable to free herself.

Victoria moved one of her spider like claws towards Jill's face and touches her.

"You're lucky I'm in a hurry Jill, but next time I'll be sure to have my way with you once I have you in my web again hehe." Victoria said as she kisses Jill and moves back.

"How come you're letting me live?" Jill asked.

"Hehe as I said I'm in a hurry and killing you so soon would be no fun, I want to have my way with you first before I suck you dry human, something I won't have time to do right now..but next time we meet, it'll be your last haha."

Victoria sends out two web lines, one to grab Kate's ankles and the other to grab the pod.

"Damn it why did you have to knock her out while her hair was still extended, now I gonna carry the pod while dragging my friend with her extremely long hair still out.

"Glad I could make it difficult for you." Jill replied.

In the shore area, three figures waits on a large boat. One of them a huge seven feet tall middle age Caucasian man with a hunchback walks out of the boat. The other two on the boat are two young Caucasian blonde ladies. One is of average height and the other is fairly tall at around six feet.

"Hey where are you going?" One of the blonde girl asks the huge hunched back man.

"I'm gonna check up on the others, they are taking longer than expected." He replies.

"Can I come alone too?" She asked.

"No you can't Rachel Foley, you and Maria Gomez are both new to the Demons of Lilith and would only be assigned to simple tasks like guarding our boat, do I make myself clear?"

"But I wanna have some fun too, I wanna see Jill again and surprise that bitch hehe." Rachel said.

"You wouldn't dare disobey out great Mistress Lilith would you? Must I remind you that without her help, you would had still been a crazy insane B.O.W." The man with the hunched back said.

"I understand...sorry to question you sir." She replied.

"Good" He said as he walks into the jungle.

Rachel looks at Maria who stares back.

"You don't talk much do you?" Rachel asked while Maria gave no respond back and turns her head away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay...how am I gonna get out of this web I can't use my strength to my full advantage in this situation...where are you Rebecca." Jill thought to herself as she tries to figure out a way.

The branches holding part of the web together breaks weakening the web but it still didn't fully freed the super soldier yet. Jill uses her strength and managed to break free from the weakened web.

"The branches must had weakened when she threw me on the web."

Jill picks up her knives and guns and rushes towards the direction that Victoria went.

A short distance away, Victoria runs into the huge hunched man.

"Frank? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be guarding our escape boat with the two new comers?" Victoria said.

"Those two should be good enough for the guarding job and I'm here because I was wondering what was taking you guys so long, and where's Brian and Lily?" Frank asked.

"We were doing well until Jill came, she gave us a bit of trouble and...Lily and Brian are dead, killed by that bitch."

"I see...that's unfortunate considering Brian was a good friend of mine and Lily was still young...Kate isn't in any danger is she?" He asked as he looks down at her.

"No she'll be alright, She's just unconscious from getting beat up by Jill."

"I assume you took care of Jill?" He asked.

"Yes kind of, she's still alive but she's trapped in one of my web. We don't have to worry about her stopping our escape." She replied.

"Silly girl you got her in your web and you didn't even finish her, and now she's looking at us. " Frank said as he sees Jill walking towards them from a distance.

"What?! She's here?!" Victoria said in surprise as she turns around and sees Jill.

"You go take Kate and the pod back to the boat while I deal with Jill." Frank said.

"Alright I'll leave it to you."

"Not so fast!" Jill yells as she tries to stop Victoria but quickly gets forced back by a few powerful shots from Frank's custom pistols.

"Your fight is with me Jill," He said.

"I see I'm well known to you guys already." She replies.

"You are infamous to all bio terrorists and B.O.W. You killed many of our kind but today you made a big mistake by killing two of our own, two of the Demons of Lilith."

"Demons of Lilith, so that's what your organization is called, thanks for giving me some info on you guys."

"You won't live no enough to gain any lead on us as I'll be giving you a gruesome death soon." He laughs.

Jill gets into combat stance with her knives as she prepares to fight him.

"Hehehe your two little knives against my two pistols, I think it's clear who has the upper hand here." He said.

Jill looks at Frank's two pistols and sees that they are much bigger than any normal pistol and clearly wasn't meant to be held by a normal human.

"I see you're staring at my weapons, each shot is powerful enough to blow up a human's head or leave a large hole in their bodies hehe."

"Those shots are pretty powerful but the fire rate is also slower than a normal pistol so I wonder what are the chances of you landing one on me." She said.

"Let's find out." He replies and starts firing at the super soldier non stop while she dodges them with ease.

Jill puts her knives away and takes out her two sub machineguns, emptying her ammo on Frank. He drops his guns and takes a few steps back as his body bleeds from all those shots.

"i know you're not done yet so quit playing around and reveal your true form." She said.

"Hehehehe smart woman." He laughs.

Frank began to mutate causing his skin to turn brown while his hunchback grew even larger which rips through his cloths revealing a large hive on his back.

"What the heck?!" Jill said.

"Hey you are the one that wanted me to show you my true form and here it is hehe, my back is a hive for my bees and right now they want to sting you to death hehe."

A large swarm of bees flies out of his back and went straight for the super soldier.

"Oh shit!" Jill said and starts running.

"The great super soldier Jill running like a coward ahaha."

The bees chases after her and she knows she can't outrun them forever. She quickly thought of a plan and jumps into the river preventing the swarm to follow her into the water. Frank follows his minions to the river.

"Shit what do I do, my physical attacks won't help, my knives are useless, and I can't stay underwater forever."

"Come out Jill, you know you can't hold your breath forever, it's either you come up and get sting to death or get drowned, both choices is gonna be pretty harsh on you hahahahaha!" He taunts her.

Suddenly a grenade gets throw at the bee swarm and releases a purple gas that kills the swarm.

"What?!" A surprised Frank said.

"Hey you leave my friend alone!" Rebecca yells as she comes into his view.

"Ha I see you want to get sting to death too, you won't be so pretty once my bees are done with you!" He yells and sends out another swarm.

"Stop talking and tell your little pest to give me their best shot!" Rebecca yells back.

"As you wish, let''s see how you're going to deal with my minions when they aren't bunched up together!"

Frank directs the other bees to split up and attack Rebecca from multiple sides. Rebecca allows the swarms to get close enough first before taking out the flamethrower from her back and aims it around, burning them to death.

"Damn you!" He yells.

"Outsmarted ya now turn yourself in monster or else!" Rebecca said.

"Or else what, My body can keep creating the bees to replace the lost ones and I already have another swarm inside now so it's far from over!"

"Than I'm forced to end you." Rebecca said and threw her other poison grenade at him.

The grenade blew up and releases the purple gas on Frank but once the gas cleared, Frank was still standing.

"Pathetic ...your petty gas could only kill small weak B.O.W but it can't hurt stronger ones like me." He said.

"I thought you'll be smart enough to know that the gas was meant to kill off the remaining swarm inside your body not you." She said.

"Hahahahhahaha!" He laughs loudly.

"What's so funny?" Rebecca asked.

"You don't know all my abilities do you, I have sealed all the holes to the hive inside my back so your gas couldn't reach them and with you having none of those grenades left and your flamethrower probably low on fuel, I think I got the win here." Frank laughs.

"I still have my handgun!" Rebecca said,

"Ha and you think a little gun like that could stop me, like I said I win." He laughs again.

"Wrong!" Jill said.

Frank gasped in fear as he turns around and sees Jill running towards him and lands a hard kick on his chest, kicking him down into the river.

"Noooo!" Frank thought to himself as the bee swarm in his body starts panicking underwater and stings him from the inside repeatedly causing him bleed non stop which soon kills him.

Jill and Rebecca looks at the blood filling that part of the river and knew Frank was dead.

"Good timing Jill." Rebecca said.

"Thanks Rebecca, I got out of the water while he was distracted with you, I just had to sneak close to him so I could kick him down before he'll have a chance to release his swarm on me, once he's in the water I knew his bees will panic and try to escape which would kill him in the process."

"I can already tell we'll make a pretty good team together." Rebecca smiles at her.

"No Rebecca, you shouldn't be fighting these B.O.W, you know how dangerous this could be, you don't need to risk yourself so just leave the fighting to me while you do the research on them."

"I can't Jill, being a researcher in the background just isn't enough, I realize I have to go back on the field and face these monsters directly."

"I'm sorry that incident happened but that madman Glenn is dead along with his plans, you're safe now so no reason to put yourself in danger, the others wouldn't want you to risk yourself either."

"That's not the point Jill, it's not about me or what people think I should do, it's about the world as a whole, bio terrorists are everywhere, Glenn was just one out of many...I was a S.T.A.R.S member and I regret not continuing my combat training. People are living in fear because bio terrorists and bio weapons could be anywhere in the world and I attend to stop it whenever I could just like you are so give me a chance."

"I see there's no changing your mind...but you must promise me you'll be careful Rebecca, let me do most of the fighting."

"Come on Jill, I can take care of myself, besides I'm the one that saved you remember so you can't say I'm not good enough for combat anymore."

"I admit, you did saved me, if you weren't here than I would had been in serious trouble against that bee using hunched B.O.W."

"Then it's decided, no more second thoughts about my combat skills so let's go kick these B.O.W's asses."

"Yeah let's go get them." Jill replies.

Back at the shore, Victoria looks back at the jungle waiting for Frank to come while Kate starts to wake up.

"...What happen?" Kate said.

"You got knocked the fuck out that's what happened." Victoria replied.

"Jill! Where is she?!" Kate screams as she remembers her fight with Jill.

"She's fighting Frank right now, hopefully he could defeat her."

"Shouldn't we go back to help him?" Kate said.

"No we already lost two of our own, if Frank dies then we can't afford the risk, not when we had the pod with us." Victoria replied.

"Frank should be able to take care of her, I'm sure of it." Kate said.

"Let's hope..."

"You got defeated by Jill?" Rachel asks Kate.

"Shut up new comer, she got lucky that's all!" Kate answers angrily.

"Geez I was just asking." Rachel replied.

"It can't be..." Victoria said as she and the others sees Jill and Rebecca walking out of the jungle.

"Looks like she had a friend with her." Kate said.

"Not sure who that other woman is but we better start this boat and leave now." Victoria said.

"What?! You want us to run from humans?! I say we take them on!" Kate said.

"Normally I'll say yes but we had the pod with us remember." Victoria replied.

Rebecca and Jill both stopped and got surprised once they noticed Maria and Rachel on the boat.

"You know one of them?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah the blonde with the hair covering her eyes, she used to work for the F.B.C but got turned into a B.O.W which became a annoyance...what about you? You seem to be surprised too." Jill said.

"Yeah I know that other blonde woman, she's part of that bio terrorist group that almost got me killed, didn't think she was still alive." Rebecca said.

"This is gonna be interesting." Jill said as she and Rebecca walks towards the boat.

"Hahahahaha finally get to see you Jill!" Rachel laughs.

"Rachel Foley...so I see you're still alive." Jill replied.

"Yeah are you surprised to see I'm back to a human, the Demons of Lilith found my body on a shore and took me in then gave me my sanity back."

"You might have gotten your sanity back in a way but you're still thinking and acting like a B.O.W so you're clearly not truly back to being a human or else you would had never joined up with a bio terrorist group like the Demons of Lilith, I wouldn't be surprised if you still had your B.O.W form." Jill said.

"Hehehehe you are right about that, I still have my B.O.W form." She said as she mutates into her Ooze form.

"Except now I can actually think straight and transforms back and forth between my human and B.O.W form whenever I want, all thanks to the great Mistress Lilith." Rachel Ooze laughs.

"Great so just as I thought, you weren't cured at all, they just turned you into a smarter B.O.W." Jill said.

"Rebecca..." Maria stares at her.

"So I see you're working for another bio terrorists organization now, but why? You have nothing to gain from it anymore." Rebecca said.

"Shut up, I have everything to gain! More so than before, you...and your friends took the last remaining things I cared about!" Maria said angrily.

"Oh now you can suddenly talk?" Rachel said to Maria.

"I could always talk, I just choose not to talk a lot of times." Maria replied.

"Hey I know you went through a lot but what Glenn did was wrong, he went too far and my friends had no choice but to stop him which unfortunately caused Diego's life too." Rebecca said.

"Shut up, don't you dare speak of that name again!" Maria yelled.

"Are you two new comers done with your little reunion yet cause we really need to go." Victoria said.

"Nonsense I say we take them out, come on Rachel and Maria." Kate said as she jumps off the boat and launches her hair towards Jill and Rebecca.

"Watch out Rebecca!" Jill said while dodging it.

Rebecca also managed to dodge it but barely while Maria and Rachel heads towards them from the side, Rebecca quickly takes out her pistol and shoots Rachel a few times causing her to stumble back. Maria took this chance and jumps towards Rebecca and tries to attack her but Jill managed to block her and kicks her back. Maria gets back up and tries to kick Jill who evades it and kicks Maria in the head causing her to fly to the ground. Victoria decided to remain on the boat to make sure their escape is secured but slowly gather up her spider pets. Rachel laughs out loud as she tries to claw Jill. The super soldier dodged her claw swings with ease and kicks her back.

"Wow when did you get this strong and fast?" Rachel asked.

"Heh long story but let's say I went through a lot since we last met." Jill replied.

Maria lunges towards Jill from behind and puts her in a choke hold. Jill quickly elbows Maria in the body stunning her and then kicks her down. Rachel charges at Jill while she was distracted, trying to claw her again but the super soldier avoids it at the last second which Rachel quickly responds with a kick sending Jill to the ground. She quickly gets back up but then gets kicked from behind by Maria causing Jill to let out a painful grunt as she drops to the ground.

"Hehehe what's the matter, can't handle both of us?" Rachel said as she and Maria stands next to Jill whose lying on the floor.

"No I was just having a bit of fun but it's time to end this." Jill said and gets back up with her knives drawn this time.

Maria, Rachel, and Jill suddenly gets sweep by Kate's long extended hair causing all three of them to roll on the ground which made Jill lose her knives in the process.

"Hey watch where you're aiming your attack Kate, you hit us too!" Rachel yells.

"Shut up new comer, Jill's mine so I want to be the one to finish her off!" Kate yells as she uses her hair to smack Jill to the ground and then grabs Jill with it and swings her against a rock causing her to moan in pain.

"Hahahah it's time to finish you off bitch!" Kate said and prepares to send her hair on Jill's body.

"Back off her!" Rebecca yells as she tries blasting Kate's hair with her flamethrower.

Kate retracts her hair fast enough to avoid being burned. Maria quickly jumps next to Rebecca and kicks the flamethrower off her hand and then smacks her to the ground.

"That was close, the bitch almost managed to burn my beautiful hair." Kate said.

"But can't you just get your lost hair back instantly? Seeing as you're able to extend and enlarge your hair at will." Rachel asked.

"But that doesn't mean I want to witness my beautiful hair getting burned you dummy!" Kate yells.

"Enough we really have to go, reinforcements are coming." Victoria said as she points towards the jungle.

A bunch of guards starts to exit out of the jungle while Jill and Rebecca recovers and stands back up. Maria and Rachel quickly gets back on the boat.

"Shit you're right we can't take Jill with that many guards at the same time but...I got a idea hehe." Kate smiles.

She extends her hair and warps it around Rebecca's body.

"Jill help!" Rebecca yells out as Kate retracts her hair and brings Rebecca onto the boat.

"Rebecca nooo!" Jill screams and tries to run towards the boat but quickly stopped when she sees a swarm of spiders coming towards her.

Jill runs towards her knives and picks them up then turns around to slice the approaching spiders. Once the guards got close enough, they also assisted Jill in clearing the remaining spiders. But by this time the boat has already moved a good distance away.

"Damn it...they got Rebecca, I have to save her!" Jill thought to herself.

Jill picks up her incoming transmission.

"Jill what happened?" Lex asked.

"They got Rebecca and the pod onto their escape boat, I have to go after them, where's Johnny?" Jill asked.

"He's on break right now at the refueling station but I'll contact him right away to get his chopper." He replied.

"Tell him to hurry." Jill said as she watches the B.O.W's escape boat goes further and further into the sea.

On the large boat, Rebecca gets surrounded by the four girls.

"Good thinking Kate you managed to catch Jill's partner hehe we're going to have some fun with her right?" Rachel asked.

"No she's mine!" Kate said and walks up to the nervous Rebecca towering all over her with her tall toned up golden body.

"Oh this isn't good..." Rebecca whispered to herself as she realizes something bad is going to happen to her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why don't we just kill her." Maria suggested.

"You don't get to decide what happens to the hostage, me and Kate will decide when she dies" Victoria said.

"Can I play with Rebecca hehe" Rachel asked again.

"No I already told you she's mine." Kate replied.

"Come on Kate, I think I deserve some fun too, especially Maria here who has beef with her due to past events." Rachel said.

"The new comer does have a point Kate, you should let them have their fun with her or at least share the fun hehe," Victoria said.

"...What exactly are you guys trying to do?..." Rebecca asked nervously.

""What do you think little girl." Kate laughs and rips Rebecca's jacket off causing her to scream in fear and embarrassment.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?!" Rebecca screamed.

"We're going to have our way with you stupid bitch." Kate laughs.

"Stop! Get away from me!" Rebecca yells.

"Want me to tie her up with my silks?" Victoria asked.

"No need she's not a fighter." Maria replied.

"Don't you dare try to fight back or else we'll kill you, and if you tried to jump off the boat than that won't work either since we can swim faster and better than you." Kate warns Rebecca.

"Maria you have a brief history with Rebecca, why don't you have some fun with her first." Victoria said.

Maria walks up to Rebecca and looks down at the nervous soldier.

"I don't care about doing anything sexual to her, all I want is for her to die...but I guess torturing her first wouldn't hurt either." Maria grins.

Maria pushes Rebecca to the floor and gets down to forcefully kiss her neck and lips. Rebecca tries pushing her away but Maria grabs both her arms and easily holds her with her superhuman strength. Maria kisses the struggling girl's neck and face again while Rebecca tries to resist as best as she could but finds herself getting a little turned on secretly.

"Am I actually enjoying this?...No of course not I would never give myself to such a perverted act." Rebecca thought to herself.

Maria backs off for a bit.

"I see you're resisting quite well but I wonder for how much longer." Maria smiles.

"I'll never give in to your sexual attack!" Rebecca replied.

"Let's see how tough you are once I do this."

She moves her head down and starts licking and sucking on the soldier's nipple causing Rebecca to gasp and blush a little. The Soldier's nipples quickly got erected with ease and Maria starts sucking and pulling it even harder causing Rebecca to moan softly.

"Already starting to lose it? She's not even up to the main course yet hehe." Rachel mocks her while watching from the side.

"Damn...this is bad, her sucking is turning me on and I can't control it." Rebecca thinks to herself.

Maria moved and suck on Rebecca's other nipple causing the soldier to let out another moan.

"Stop! Stop it!" Rebecca begged.

"Why would she stop when you're clearly enjoying it Rebecca, your nipples are erect and your face is blushing so you're clearly enjoying it, remember your body doesn't lie." Rachel said.

Maria stopped holding Rebecca's arm as she knows the soldier is resisting less and less. She grabs both of Rebecca's boobs, squeezing and rubbing them while she continues to suck on her nipples. Rebecca starts breathing heavily now as her cunt starts to get wet.

"You and your friends took everything I care about away from me so it pleases me to humiliate you like the bitch you are before I kill you!" Maria said.

"I'm..I'm sorry about your losses...but being a...bio terrorist is never the answer!" Rebecca replied weakly as she's struggling to say the words.

"Shut up you little slut!" Maria yelled and pinches both of Rebecca's nipples then pulls them aggressively causing the soldier to moan in pain and pleasure.

Maria moves towards her face and sees Rebecca breathing heavily with her mouth open. Maria takes this chance and slip her tongue inside her mouth to tongue her. Rebecca tongues back out of reflexes. After a bit of tonguing, Maria moves away creating a line of saliva between their mouths. She moves down and spreads the soldier's legs apart and stares at the aroused soldier's leaking cunt. She gets closer smelling the wondering arousing smell from it.

"Stop not there!" Rebecca begged.

But Maria ignores her and starts fingering her causing Rebecca to let out multiple moans. After fingering her for a bit, Maria brings her fingers back out and licks the fluid off it.

"Your juice is really starting to flow out and your clit is just begging to be teased." Maria said and flicks her erect clit causing Rebecca to moan.

"Stop." Rebecca struggles to let out the words as she's breathing heavily.

Maria then quickly starts aggressively licking and sucking the leaking cunt causing Rebecca to moan, groan, and whimper as Maria violently slip and twist her powerful tongue inside the soldier's wet cunt creating loud slurping sounds.

"If this keeps up, I'm...I'm gonna!" Rebecca thinks to herself as she's reaching her climax.

The soldier came hard soon after. Maria also catches her breath for a few moments. Suddenly Rachel pulls Rebecca away from her.

"Wait what are you doing? I'm not done with her yet." Maria said.

"You had your fun, now it's my turn hehe." Rebecca grins at Rebecca.

"No please don't!" Rebecca begged.

Rachel gets near Rebecca and releases her cylindrical tongue to lick the panicking agent's face.

"Get away from me you monster!" She screams and backs up a little.

"How rude calling me a monster, but fine I'll go back to my human form so you'll be more comfortable." Rachel said.

She transforms back into her human form within ten seconds. Rebecca sees Rachel's cock and balls dangling out but decides to ignore it because it's not her concern right now.

"Do you like me more now hehe."

"That doesn't make much of a difference, you may look like a human but your mind is still a B.O.W." Rebecca said.

"How rude to judge me or any of us like this. we're not like those simple mindless B.O.W that you're used to, we could actually have normal conversations with you so you got no right to call us monsters and did you forget we were all humans once!" Kate yells.

"You can talk like a human or have a human form but it doesn't matter. Your thoughts and your actions are still heavily influenced by your B.O.W side."

"Heh you can judge us however you want, it won't change what I'm about to do to you." Rachel smiles as she strokes her balls and cock quickly getting it nice and big.

"Shit she can actually rape me and that cock of hers is very big too, bigger than all my ex boyfriends." Rebecca nervously thought to herself.

"You know I was the only one that didn't turned into a complete mindless monster when I was infected with the T-Abyss virus years ago and it actually made me a unique and stronger version of the other similar T-Abyss monsters, wanna know why, it's all because of me being transgender, the virus was confused and it somehow mutated me into a special kind of monster hehe."

"Good for you I guess, it's just a shame you still think and act like a monster based on your actions." Rebecca said.

"Enough talk, it's time for me to fuck you!"

Rachel force herself on Rebecca and shoves her cock into the helpless soldier causing her to let out a sexual groan.

"Stop you're too rough!" Rebecca yells.

"I like it do it rough hehe." Rachel replied as she continues to move her hips back and forth.

Rachel moves towards Rebecca's face, kissing her and rubbing her breasts against hers while she continues to fuck her. Both girls started blushes heavily.

"Her huge cock is inside me...but it feels so good." Rebecca thought.

Rachel shoves her cock in and out faster and harder causing both girls to moan and groan wildly. Rebecca rubs her own breasts as she's fucking while Rebecca did the same to hers. Soon both Rebecca and Rachel came hard, releasing a load of semen into the soldier. Both girls catches their breath afterwards.

"Jill where are you, I could really use a rescuing right now." Rebecca thought to herself.

"Now it's time for me to shove my cock up your ass." Rachel said.

"Oh my god no!" Rebecca said.

Suddenly Kate grabs Rebecca away with her hair, bringing the soldier to her.

"Oh come on I wasn't done with her!" Rachel said.

Rebecca nervously looks at the towering golden skin B.O.W in front of her.

"Give me a break would you, I just got violated by the other two monsters." Rebecca said.

"Shut up you little slut and lick my pussy." Kate demanded.

"What?" Rebecca said.

"You heard me, eat me out!" Kate yells.

"Wow you people are so perverted."

"Shut up and do as I say or else I'm going to kill you."

Seeing as she has no choice, Rebecca decides to listen. She moves her head between Kate's long legs and start licking and sucking the B.O.W's pussy. Kate moans and blushes as she felt Rebecca gently eating her out.

"She's already wet, what a perverted B.O.W...but at least I'm the one on the offensive this time unlike before with Rachel and Maria." Rebecca thought.

"That's right keep eating bitch." Kate taunts her.

Rebecca starts sucking and tonguing Kate's pussy more aggressively causing the B.O.W to let out a louder moan and her fluids to start dripping to the floor. Rebecca sees Kate's erect clit twitching and quickly sucks on it causing the B.O.W to let out a loud sexual gasp. Rebecca shoves her fingers in and out the B.O.W's cunt while sucking on her clit and Kate starts moaning loudly. The wet squishy sounds became louder and Kate's pussy juice starts leaking down her thighs as Rebecca can't suck them all. Kate starts blushing and breathing heavily.

"God she's leaking like a bitch." Rebecca thought.

"You're so good with your ahhhhh!" Kate's speech gets interrupted as she moans again.

The B.O.W starts rubbing her own breasts while Rebecca continues to eat her out. Soon Kate squirts all over Rebecca's face and the two lay down on the floor to catch their breath.

"We arrived at our destination." Victoria tells them.

"About time!" Kate said and gets back up.

They exited the boat and got back on land, taking Rebecca with them. They walked down the road until they see two trucks. Two twin Asian girls gets out of the truck to greet them. Both of them have black twintails for their hair and appears to be teenagers.

"What took you guys so long?" One of the twin girls asked.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting so long but we ran into a bit of trouble." Victoria said.

"Where's Lily and the others?" The other twin girl asked.

"Lily, Brian, and Frank are dead." Victoria. replied.

"What?! No! That can't be!" One of them yelled.

"Who killed them?" The other twin asked.

"It was Jill, Jill Valentine and she's still alive."

"That fucking bitch! I'll go kill her right now." One of the twins said angrily.

"Calm down sister." The other twin said.

"Calm down?! Lily was my classmate and Brian was like a father figure to us ever since we both became a B.O.W!"

"I know sis, it pains me deeply too but we must not let anger consume our minds, we'll get our revenge on them once we finish this mission." The other twin said.

"You won't be getting your revenge on them." Victoria said.

"Why not?" The twins asked.

"Because me and Kate are going to be the ones to kill her, we'll hand you guys the pod." Victoria replied.

"Then let us stay behind too!" The Twins begged.

"No, me and Kate will take care of this, and our mission have already been delayed, we don't wanna keep Mistress Lilith waiting too long." Victoria said.

"What about me and Maria?" Rachel asked.

"You two newcomers will go with the twins." Victoria said.

"Not the answer I was hoping for but fine." Rachel replied.

"Are you sure about this?" The twins asked Victoria again.

"Yes, don't worry about me and Kate, we'll take care of her here and now so that she won't ever be a problem for our organization in the future again." She replied.

"Yeah and besides, she's coming to us so we'll have the advantage with traps and we also got her hostage here with us." Kate said.

Rachel and Maria enters the truck's trailer with the pod while the twins enters the truck cab and starts driving away.

"You know in a way, I do hope Victoria and Kate fails to stop Jill hehe." Rachel tells Maria.

"Did you seriously just said that?" Maria replied.

"Look at it this way, if they fail then that means I'll get another chance in the future to take my revenge on Jill and you for Rebecca."

"Hmm you do have a point."

Rebecca watches Kate and Victoria discussing their plans and tactics against Jill and quietly tries to slowly back away. Once she thought she was a good distance away, she quickly turns and runs only to trip on a web silk which wraps itself around her ankle, lifting her up and brings her to Victoria.

"Did you really think you could escape us." Victoria laughs.

"I could use my hair to grab you and Victoria can use her webs so escaping from us is impossible silly girl." Kate said.

"Jill will stop you monsters, just you watch!" Rebecca said.

"No she won't, she'll die here along with you." Victoria said.

"One thing though, didn't Jill easily found us before when we were in the jungle, the pod might have a tracker." Kate said.

"Yes it most likely does but we got Rebecca here with us so I'm positive that Jill is going to choose trying to save her rather then going directly for the pod." Victoria replied.

"Oh yeah, she'll never leave her friend behind, this is going to be her downfall haha."

"I almost forget there's also a rocket launcher in this truck." Victoria said and takes out the rocket launcher from the second truck.

"Let me use it, I got a idea, I'll stay inside the boat and extend my hair out holding Rebecca in the open then when Jill is distracted with her, I''ll blow that bitch up hehe." Kate laughs.

"This is bad, Jill is going to be in trouble." Rebecca thought.

"There she is, get ready!" Victoria said as she sees Jill inside a chopper in the distance.

"My plan is going to work, just watch." Kate said.

"I hope so, I'll be scouting around to make sure nobody else is coming to her aid." Victoria replied.

Kate grabs Rebecca with her hair then extends it greatly to the open area so that Jill would notice her.

"Wait! Stop, Rebecca's there!" Jill tells the pilot.

"She's naked and a long ass hair is holding her. it seems to lead all the way inside that big boat there." Johnny said.

"Yeah one of the B.O.W I encountered before can extend and enlarge her hair to great lengths, she's inside the boat for some reason, these savage monsters were doing horrible things to her! I'm going to make them all pay!" Jill said.

"Hey Jill you know the drill, I'm going to stay high cause I don't want no risk so you jump down from here okay?" Johnny said.

"Jump from here? That's a little too high even for me, at least get a little lower!" She said.

Johnny moves the chopper down a little. Kate gets on the deck of the boat and aims her rocket launcher, shooting it at the chopper while Jill is focus on Rebecca but luckily the super soldier managed to see the rocket coming towards them.

"Shit!" Jill said and quickly jumps off.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Johnny screams loudly until the rocket hit his chopper, blowing him and it up.

"Damn it!" Jill said as she looks at the destroyed chopper.

"Jill watch out!" Rebecca warns her as Kate fires another rocket towards the super soldier.

Jill dash and jumps away, avoiding the blast. Kate throws the empty rocket launcher away and retracts her hair back, bringing Rebecca to her. Jill aims her machine gun towards Kate but sees her holding Rebecca.

"Hehe what's the matter? Afraid of hitting your friend." Kate laughs.

"Let her go! I'm the one you want!" Jill yells.

"Not until you drop that gun." Kate demanded.

"Don't do it Jill!" Rebecca yells.

"Shut up!" Kate said and slaps her causing Rebecca to let out a painful grunt.

"Stop! I'll do it, now release her!" Jill said and drops her machine gun.

"Dropping the gun next to you isn't enough, you need to throw it and throw it far!"

Jill listened to her demand and throws the machine gun a good distance away.

"Heh too easy." Kate said and extends her hair towards Jill.

The super soldier smiles and takes out two knives as she has expected the B.O.W to not keep her words. Jill dodged and sliced the approaching hair but Kate counters by splitting her hair into four smaller lines, quickly grabbing Jill's ankles and wrist and lifts her up causing her to drop the knives.

"What?!" Jill said.

"Surprised? I could manipulative my hair in any way or form as long as they aren't cut off. I didn't do it in our last fight cause I underestimated you and I couldn't focus that much with so many trees around us at that time...now its different in a wide open area and I'm going to make you pay for killing so many of us and also humiliated me before!"

Kate slams the restrained Jill down hard into the ground causing her to grunt in pain. Kate then repeats it and laughs.

"Your painful sounds are so lovely, you want to save Rebecca but too bad you'll die before you even reach this boat hahahhaa!"

"I have to help Jill somehow!" Rebecca thinks.

She noticed Kate's grip on her is loose now and quickly takes this chance to break free.

"Lucky you Rebecca, I can't use a lot of strength on my arms and legs while I'm concentrated on using my hair ability but that don't matter cause there's nothing you can do, you're just a small weak woman, I doubt your physical attacks can hurt me hehe." Kate mocks her.

Rebecca stares at the beautiful and powerful seven feet tall B.O.W and realize that she really can't do anything to hurt her. Rebecca doesn't have any weapons nor is she good at fighting hand to hand. If she tries going for Jill's machine gun than Kate could just extend her hair further and hit her with the hair that's restraining Jill.

"That's right, just stand there and watch your friend suffer, watch her until she dies hahahahha!" Kate laughs as she slams Jill yet again.

Suddenly Rebecca thought of a idea and quickly got between Kate's legs. Rebecca grabs the B.O.W's thighs and starts licking her pussy. Kate gasped and looks down.

"Wha..what the fuck are you doing?!" Kate said in surprise.

"I know I can't hurt you physically, you're right on that but I could still distract you and make you lose focus." Rebecca replied.

"You bitch, I'll kill ahhhh!" Kate lets out a moan and blushes.

Kate stops slamming Jill with her hair as she's beginning to lose concentration. Rebecca starts sucking and tonguing the B.O.W's cunt faster and harder causing her to moan and her juice to flow out.

"Your body is so aroused, what a slut you are." Rebecca said.

"Fucking bitc ahhhh!" Kate's speech gets interrupted again.

Kate starts breathing heavily as she struggles to focus. Rebecca continues to suck and drink the sexual fluid leaking out of Kate's wet cunt creating loud squishy sounds.

"What's the matter girl, you don't seem so tough now." Rebecca taunts her.

Kate's fluid began dropping to the floor while she blushes heavily and breathes heavily. Rebecca starts sucking on her erect clit causing Kate to let out a loud whimper. Rebecca sucks on her defenseless clit even harder while she jams a few fingers up Kate's cunt, thrusting them in and out aggressively. Kate moans loudly and wildly and soon came hard. Kate drops to knees while breathing heavily as she's overwhelmed by the pleasuring attack from Rebecca before.

"Got you now!" Jill yells.

Kate gasped in fear as she sees Jill on the deck a few feet away from her. The B.O.W quickly stands up but Jill jumps and lands a hard kick on Kate's head, sending her body crashing on the deck floor, completely out cold.

"Good work Jill! You knocked her out good!" Rebecca said and hugs her.

"I sure did, she won't be waking up for awhile, and you did a good job yourself too at distracting her...something I would had never expected from you." Jill said.

"I'm not the same innocent girl I was way back when we were at that mansion, I'm nearing the middle age now so I've done plenty of improper stuffs" Rebecca replied.

"Heh you're right but still you surprised me with that tactics."

"Hey I have to make her lose concentration somehow hehe."

"Why don't we have you know some fun since we."

"No, not yet, Victoria that spider girl is still close by!" Rebecca interrupt and warns her.

"Her, yes she seems more experienced than Kate, she'll be a harder fight for sure, stay here Rebecca, I'll handle this." Jill said.

""Please let me come too!" Rebecca suggested.

"No Rebecca you stay here, I don't want you in danger or kidnapped again!" Jill said.

"Fine, but please be careful."

"I will" Jill replied and picks up her knives and machine gun before heading towards the trees.

Jill sees a bunch of spider webs all over the tress and roads. She gets on guard aiming her machine gun at multiple directions, trying to see any signs of Victoria's spider pets. Suddenly a few silk webs grabs Jill and pulls her up into the tree causing her to drop her gun. The silk webs quickly wraps themselves on Jill's body leaving a few spots uncovered like her mouth and breasts.

"What the hell?!" Jill said in surprise.

"Silly girl you were so focus on all my stationary webs that you don't even know what I could really do with my silks." Victoria said as she comes into Jill's view.

"What do you mean?" Jill asked.

"I could control my silk webs in many ways, I have perfected a lot of bondage technique with my webs over the years you know hehe." Victoria pulls her webs squeezing Jill's breast causing her to let out a soft moan.

"I'm finally going to have some fun with you super slut, you won't escape my webs this time hehe."


	6. Chapter 6

"I hope Jill's okay." Rebecca thinks to herself as she looks out to the forest.

A few minutes has passed since Jill left but Rebecca was already getting a little worried. She started wondering if she should just go look for Jill even though she told her to stay on the boat.

"Damn it, I should have more faith in Jill, she is a super human after all and it's only been a few minutes...I guess I'll give it a bit more time before I decide...still doing nothing is kinda boring."

Rebecca walked around the boat while waiting as she doesn't have much to do. She was able to find a key which is most likely used for Kate and Victoria's getaway truck. She then looked down at Kate's unconscious body spread out on the floor.

"This B.O.W was pretty damn dangerous and mean but now that she's unconscious and defenseless, she actually looks pretty peaceful and beautiful." Rebecca thinks to herself as she took this chance to really look and admire Kate's tall golden skinned body.

"Her pussy tasted so good before when I was assisting Jill, wouldn't mind eating her out again."

Rebecca kneel down and ran her fingers along Kate's mighty body and proceeds to kiss the B.O.W's neck and face but Rebecca quickly backs off.

"No wait what am I doing? I shouldn't be getting attracted or having dirty thoughts to a B.O.W, I was only eating her out before because I needed to distract her or she would had killed Jill."

Rebecca stood back up and clear the perverted thoughts from her mind.

"Hmm what should I do to kill some time...I got it, I'll search the inside of this boat, maybe I'll find something useful."

Rebecca heads downstairs and searched around, hoping to find something useful like a weapon or more info on the bio terrorist organization. As she looked around, she sees nothing special except for a mysterious box against the wall with a label saying "private things."

"Private things eh? Maybe it'll have some clues to this B.O.W organization." Rebecca thinks.

Rebecca opens it and finds a bunch of sex toys and a grenade instead.

"My my some of these B.O.W have been naughty...I guess there's nothing useful here after all, they were planning to abandon this boat anyway, smart of them not to leave anything useful behind...still these could come in handy."

Rebecca grabs the box as a naughty thought came up. She brings it with her back up to the deck. Rebecca smiles as she stood in front of the unconscious B.O.W and prepares to molest her.

"She's a B.O.W, a beautiful one but still a B.O.W so me doing bad things to her won't make me a pervert or a bad person...after all I'm punishing a monster not a human and besides this is payback for what she did to me before with the rest of them." Rebecca thinks to herself, trying to come up with a justified reason.

Rebecca opens the box and lays the sex toys on the floor and holds up one of Kate's long legs, rubbing and licking it. She then position the B.O.W's feet in front of her mouth and gave the sole a few long licks before sucking on her toes.

"This is the right thing to do, it's righteous punishment for a evil monster...and besides it's not everyday that I get to have my way with a B.O.W."

Rebecca turns one of the small vibrators on and press it against Kate's clit and began stimulating her. Rebecca waited a bit and sees Kate's breathing becoming a little heavier and her pussy reacting a little letting her know it's working but slowly. As the B.O.W starts getting a little moist, Rebecca aggressively rubs the vibrator up and down Kate's slit before shoving it inside. Rebecca grabs a bigger vibrator, turning it on and assault Kate's cunt with it, thrusting it in and out. The B.O.W's pussy got wet in no time as each thrust creates a slippery wet sound. Rebecca leaves the big vibrator in the B.O.W's pussy with half of it sticking out. Now Kate's pussy is passively being assaulted by two vibrators, a smaller one and a bigger one. Rebecca smiles at Kate's blushing face as she listens to the loud teasing sound from the two vibrators inside.

In the distance, Victoria smiles at the super soldier she had trapped in her webs. She manipulates her web silks, forcing Jill into many humiliating bondage positions.

"Release me you bitch, and fight me fairly!" Jill demanded.

"I think not, and besides it's your fault that you ran into my trap in the first place hehe." Victoria tells her.

The B.O.W gets close to the super soldier, kissing her while rubbing her body.

"Get your disgusting body away from me monster!" Jill tells her.

"Monster? My upper body is still human so shouldn't I only be a half monster hehe."

"Fuck you!" Jill replied.

"Heh let's see how tough you are if I do this."

Victoria tighten her web silks around Jill's body, squeezing her which causes the super soldier to groan in pain.

"Heheheh that should teach you some manners."

Victoria grabs Jill's breasts and rubs them aggressively then starts sucking on her nipples. The super soldier made a low moan as her nipples quickly gets hard.

"Stop you monster!"

"Your body doesn't agree with you, your nipples quickly getting hard as I suck on them proves this."

"Once I escape, I'm going to kill you, I promise!" Jill said.

Victoria pinches Jill's other nipple to shut her up which caused the super soldier to make a soft sexual sound.

"I'm going to turn you into a bitch before I decide to kill you." Victoria smirks at her.

"Whatever dirty acts you try doing to me, it won't work!" Jill angrily tells the B.O.W.

"Still trying to act so tough eh, that's good cause that just means I'm going to enjoy humiliating you even more." The B.O.W laughs.

"I won't give in to a fiend like you!"

"Oh really, let's see how tough you are once I start with your most private spot hahaha."

Victoria moves her hand against Jill's snatch and rubs it gently, moving her long fingers up and down against the super soldier's slit, massaging her clit and pussy lips seductively.

"Stop you bitch!" The super soldier yells.

Victoria ignores her and slip her fingers in the super soldier's moist pussy causing Jill to let out a sudden soft moan and blushes lightly.

"You won't get away with this I .." Jill's speech gets interrupted and let out another soft moan.

"You're acting like you don't like it but I know you like it secretly because your body tells the truth hehe." Victoria smiles.

The spider woman thrusts her fingers in and out faster as Jill's pussy starts getting wetter and wetter. The super soldier let out a louder moan and blushes even more. Jill starts breathing heavily as she starts getting very aroused.

"This is bad..this monster is actually turning me on.." Jill thinks to herself.

"You're not resisting very well are you." Victoria taunts her as her fingers continues to thrust against the super human's cunt.

"You...sick..perverted bitch." Jill struggles to let the words out.

"Heh your super human body may be very powerful physically but when it comes to sexual resistance, it's zero hahahaha." Victoria laughs.

Victoria starts thrusting her fingers harder against Jill's sopping wet cunt, creating loud squishy wet sounds with fluids dripping to the ground. Jill moans and frowns her eyebrows while biting her own lips as she tries to resist the sexual attack the B.O.W is giving her. But it didn't help much as Jill quickly let out a cute moan and squirts and Victoria laughs. The B.O.W takes her long soaked fingers out which is heavily soaked with Jill's fluid and licks it while Jill catches her breath.

"Tasty..as expected from the whore fluid of a super human hehe." Victoria said while licking her fingers clean of the super soldier's fluid.

Victoria flicks Jill's engorged clit with her fingers causing Jill to let out a cute whimper.

"Stop it!" Jill cries out.

"Heh still trying to act like your resisting when your body already gave in." Victoria replied.

The B.O.W moves her head against the super soldier's twitching snatch and sucks on her clit causing Jill to let out a loud moan.

"But I'll need to taste you even more!" Victoria said as she buries her tongue deep within the super soldier's dripping snatch causing Jill to moan loudly and her entire body to quiver.

Victoria licks and sucks on the super cunt, making sure to taste every single drop of sexual fluid from Jill. The super soldier was powerless as she moans and whimpers loudly as her body gets wildly attacked by Victoria's merciless tongue. Jill holds her breath as her body came hard a few moments later.

"You like that don't you, you super whore." The B.O.W said as she move her head back creating a line of fluid. Victoria licks around her own lips, tasting all the remnants of Jill's fluid.

"I'll make sure...your entire organization dies." Jill said after taking a few seconds to catch her breath.

"Are you still trying to threaten me even now, my you're stubborn but I guess that just means I'll have to punish you more which I intended to do anyway hehe." Victoria smiles at her.

With the two vibrators still vibrating aggressively inside the B.O.W's wet snatch. Rebecca looks at Kate's body responding more and more. The B.O.W's breathing has become heavier, her blushing has become brighter, and her eyebrows frowned a little.

"Hmmm I almost forgot about her ass..this should do nicely."

Rebecca grabs the anal beads on the floor and inserts it into Kate's ass then starts thrusting them in and out the B.O.W's anus. With her ass getting assaulted by the anal beads while having two vibrators assaulting her cunt at the same time. Kate's mighty body completely gives in as the B.O.W starts making soft suffering sounds and moaning. Rebecca stops her thrusting but leaves the anal beads in the B.O.W's anus. Kate's lower body began trembling lightly from all the sexual teasing. Rebecca takes out the big vibrator from Kate's leaking cunt which is heavily soaked with her fluids and licks it clean. She grabs the wire and pulls it, taking the smaller vibrator out too which was completely drenched in the B.O.W's sexual fluids. Rebecca puts the little vibrator in her mouth to taste all the B.O.W's fluid from it. Finally she takes out the anal beads from the B.O.W's ass but decides not to lick it. She looks at Kate's clit which is twitching softy with her pussy drenched in thick fluid that's leaking down to her ass crack.

"I'll let your violated pussy take a break...from the toys but not from me." Rebecca said and kisses the B.O.W's twitching clit.

Rebecca slips a finger up the B.O.W's ass and starts fingering her anus. She then slips two fingers in and thrusts it in and out then quickly shoving a third finger in afterwards. Rebecca thrust her three fingers in and out of the defenseless asshole with great force. Once Kate's ass got loose enough, Rebecca shoves her entire fist up the B.O.W's butt and starts fisting her. Kate let out a groan and Rebecca moves her head to the B.O.W's cunt and starts eating her out, sucking the thick slippery fluids in the B.O.W's snatch while fisting her at the same time. Kate groan and moan as her cunt and anus gets sexually assaulted by Rebecca. Once the soldier did enough, she takes her fist out and moves her head back, having tasted enough of Kate's fluid. Rebecca moves forward and gets on top of Kate's body. She grabs the B.O.W's large breast and sucks on her nipples which were already hard and erect due to all that's happened. After doing the same to the other breast and nipple, Rebecca moves against Kate's face and smiles at the B.O.W.

"At least you're unaware of what's happening...unlike what you guys did to me before...so consider it a merciful punishment...except for the fact that you'll probably be wondering why your ass is so sore once you wake up hehe." Rebecca whispers at the unconscious B.O.W and slips her tongue into Kate's open mouth and tongues her.

Rebecca moves her head back creating a thin line of fluid between her and Kate's mouth. Rebecca went to the sex toys again and then stares at the B.O.W's molested cunt and butt hole. Rebecca grabs a bunch of small vibrators, shoving two up Kate's ass and three into her cunt. Now a total of five wires are sticking out of the B.O.W's two private holes. Rebecca then press all the switches on the five wires causing all five of the vibrators inside to turn on at the same time. Rebecca smiles and got off the boat.

Jill moans and groan wildly as Victoria jams her fist in and out aggressively in the super soldier's snatch.

"Stop!" Jill cries out.

Victoria laughs and shoves it in and out even faster causing the super soldier to let out another wild moan.

"Please..no more..." Jill begged.

"Hehehe not so tough anymore huh." The B.O.W and takes her fist out of the super soldier's loose cunt.

Jill tries to catch her breath but the B.O.W gave her no time as she moves her face in and grins at Jill's defeated cunt. Victoria starts licking and sucking on the super soldier's clit causing Jill to moan loudly. She also slips three fingers inside the super soldier's pussy, thrusting her fingers in and out as she sucks on the super clit at the same time. Jill blushes hard, making loud suffering sounds as her pussy gets assaulted by Victoria's tongue and fingers at the same time. Jill's body has already gave in long ago but her mind is also starting to give in to the sexual attacks caused by Victoria. The B.O.W laughs as Jill came hard again.

"Hah...hah..hah..hah..." Jill breathes heavily as her body has a few moments of relieve.

"Hehehe I'm not done yet you slut." Victoria threatens her.

"Wait no more please!" Jill begged.

"Oh come on don't tell me your powerful super soldier body can't handle anymore hehe."

Victoria Shifts her web silks forcing Jill into another humiliating position which causes her ass to be sticking up, allowing Victoria a easier access to it.

"This will do nicely hehe." The B.O.W laughs.

"What are you trying to do?!" Jill asked nervously.

"I'm going to play with your anus of course haha."

"Please not there!" She begged.

The B.O.W ignores her once again and licks her ass crack. Jill let out a soft sexual grunt as she felt her butt hole getting violated. After a few play licks, Victoria slips her long tongue into the super soldier's anus causing Jill to let out a painful groan as the B.O.W twist her invasive tongue inside. Jill let out another painful groan and crunches her teeth together as her body gets overwhelmed by a mix of pain and pleasure. Victoria slips her tongue even deeper in causing Jill to let out another louder grunt of pain and pleasure.

"Tasty." Victoria said as she finally pulls her tongue back out.

The B.O.W moves grabs the exhausted super soldier's head and kisses her then slips a tongue inside her mouth. With Jill not being able to focus that well anymore, her tongue reacts back as they both tongues each other.

"There we go..this is your true self, you're not a super soldier, but instead a super slut hahaha...now that I have totally humiliated you, I'm going to kill you..and then I'll go after your dear little Rebecca afterwards!"

"Rebecca, no! Don't you dare hurt her!" Jill yells, coming back to her senses.

Jill uses all her strength to try and break the web silks causing them to weaken.

"What?! Where did all this extra strength comes from?!" Victoria said in surprise.

The B.O.W quickly releases more of her silks from her body to reinforce the webs.

"Damn it, I won't be able to break these webs now that she's reinforcing it even more, but I can't have her get to Rebecca." Jill thought to herself.

"Hahahah nice try, you did surprise me with how fast you snapped out of your slutty trance state as well as your sudden increase in strength but I'm afraid it's still no use, still a bad ending for you." Victoria laughs.

The B.O.W starts mutating her hands, turning them into sharp claws and prepares to kill Jill. Suddenly a barrage of bullets pierces through Victoria's body. Jill looks and sees Rebecca shooting with a machine gun nearby. Rebecca shoots at the B.O.W until the gun is empty then throws it to the ground. Rebecca walks towards Jill as they both looked at Victoria's body laying in a pool of her own blood.

"Thank you Rebecca, you saved me." Jill said with joy.

"Good thing I found your machine gun, I remember Kate forced you to throw it away before so I just picked it up alone the way."

"Smart." Jill replied.

"That's three times I came to your rescue now so you shouldn't worry about me getting in danger anymore." Rebecca said as she takes the combat knife and starts cutting the silk webs that's holding Jill.

"You're right, I was wrong not to trust you in dangerous situations, from here on, I'll be treating you as my equal." The super soldier said.

"Thank you." Rebecca replied.

Rebecca finished cutting most of the silks with Jill breaking up the remaining thin ones with her own strength.

"We are both going to need some cloths." Rebecca said.

"Yeah we do."

Both of them hear a sound and turns to see Victoria getting back up.

"What the hell, she's still alive even after all those shots." Rebecca said.

Victoria's body began to mutate, becoming bigger with her upper body becoming spider like and losing all of her human features.

"Oh shit, she looks very scary now." Rebecca said nervously.

"Now she truly looks like a monster." Jill said.

"Did you really think you could kill me just like that? Both of you should be honored to see my full B.O.W form as I rarely ever use this." Victoria laughs and roars at them, her voice sounding inhuman now.

"Jill I have the key to that truck all the way over there, I'm going to crash the truck at her but I'll need a distraction.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm going to distract her while you do that, I'll lure her back into the more open shore area so you can have a easier time hitting her." Jill said.

"You can count on me, just make sure you don't get hurt yourself" Rebecca said.

Rebecca runs towards the truck as Jill grabs the knife and prepares to fight Victoria.

Victoria charges at Jill who evades her attacks and counters by stabbing the B.O.W in the body. Victoria unleashes her webs towards Jill who avoids most of them while cutting the others. One of the silk managed to touch Jill's leg but she quickly cuts it before Victoria has a chance to trap her again. The B.O.W leaps towards the super soldier who dodges it again and stabs Victoria in the head. The B.O.W shrieks in pain while Jill jumps back.

"You fucking bitch, I'm going to kill you!" Victoria screams and releases a bunch of her spider minions from her body.

Jill starts retreating to the shore area while Victoria and her minions follows. Once she was in the middle of the shore, she stops and sees them a good distance behind her.

"Kill her my minions, bite her all over and make sure she suffers a agonizing death!" The B.O.W commands her minions.

The spider starts swarming Jill but she was able to cut them up one by one while constantly moving herself so that the spiders don't have a chance to surround her. Sticking with her tactics, Jill was able to kill off all of Victoria's minions in no time.

"How dare you kill off my pets like that, no matter I'll just have to kill you myself!" Victoria roars and charges forward.

Jill looks and aims carefully then throws her blood stained knife at one of Victoria's eyes causing the B.O.W to stop and let out another shriek of pain. Victoria recovers quickly and takes the knife out.

"Hahaha you just lost your only weapon by throwing it at me, sure you blinded one of my eyes but I have a lot more in this forms so it seems you aren't that smart hahaha."

"Silly monster, I'm just distracting you." Jill smirks.

"What?!" Victoria said in surprise as she turns around and sees her getaway truck charging right behind her.

The truck hit the B.O.W with a decent amount of force, sending her flying and then rolling on the ground. Rebecca slows the truck down and got out.

"Good work Rebecca."

"Thanks but I got a feeling it's not over yet."

Jill and Rebecca sees Victoria slowly getting back up.

"She's pretty damn hard to kill but she's weakened now so I could probably kill her eventually with my knife." Jill said as she walks towards her knife.

"No wait, I got a better and safer idea, Kate was using a rocket launcher before remember." Rebecca tells her.

"Yeah but that rocket launcher is out of ammo."

"Good news then cause I found another rocket in the back of the truck before." Rebecca said as she hands Jill the rocket.

"Perfect then, it's time to finish this." Jill said as she runs to the rocket launcher.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you both!" Victoria screams loudly in her inhuman voice as she recovers.

Victoria starts charging aggressively towards them. Jill puts the rocket in the launcher and aims.

"No bitch, it is you that's going to die." Jill said and fires.

"Noooo!" Victoria screams as she realize what's going to happen.

The rocket blew Victoria to pieces in a single big blast. Her long spider legs and chunks and bits of her once monstrous body flew in all direction.

"Yay!" Rebecca yells happily and runs to Jill.

"We make a great team." Jill said.

"Yes we do!" Rebecca said as she and Jill looks at the burning remains of the monster.


	7. Chapter 7

"There's just one more thing we gonna take care of here and than we can move on." Jill said.

"Oh yeah we gonna figure out what to do with Kate now." Rebecca said.

Jill and Rebecca walked towards the big boat. Once they got to the deck, Jill sees Kate laying on the floor but the multiple vibrator wires sticking out of the B.O.W's vagina and asshole quickly caught her attention. Jill takes a closer look and sees the B.O.W breathing heavily with her eyebrows frowned and her face blushing and sweating letting Jill know that the Vibrators are all turned on inside at the moment.

"...Rebecca what the hell were you doing to her?" Jill asked.

"Well you see...I was kinda bored waiting for you before so I went downstairs, found a box with sex toys and a grenade and decided to have my way with her..."

"My god Rebecca I never thought you would do this kind of stuff even to a enemy, You had no choice when you ate her out before in order to save me but this, this seems wrong," Jill said.

"Hey like I said, I changed over all these years...although I still try to keep my nice goody innocent front heh..but still even I'm surprise I could act like this at the time."

"Hmm you wouldn't happen to be infected with some unknown kind of virus that makes you more horny when those B.O.W raped you before right?" Jill asked with concern.

"Don't think so but I did felt a little weird after Rachel raped me."

"That bitch, I'll get her for that...and we need to get you checked up and tested in the lab when we get a chance."

"No need Jill, I honestly don't think there's anything wrong with me."

"Anyway we need to figure out what to do with her." Jill changed the subject.

"We'll just tie her up or something and interrogate her when she wakes up." Rebecca said.

"Yeah but there's the problem, even if we tie her up, she can still use her hair ability, this isn't like a human prisoner nor a weak B.O.W."

"Hmmm we can contact Lex and tell him to send a squad in to take her back to their base and lock her up there while we continue on our way."

"No that's too risky for the whoever's coming here...she could wake up before they come and escape or wake up on the way and kill them."

"Then what should we do, we can't just leave her here." Rebecca asked.

"I think I got the solution to this." Jill said as she picks up the grenade from the box.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Rebecca asked in confusion.

"Get back." Jill warns Rebecca.

Jill unpin the grenade and shoves it inside Kate's wet cunt then runs back.

"Oh my god!" Rebecca said and quickly steps back.

The grenade blew Kate's body up, her blood, chunks of meat, and limbs flew in the air. Kate's severed lower leg flew towards Rebecca and hits her, causing her to drop to the floor.

"Ouch..." Rebecca said as she gets back up.

"Hahahaha that's karma for you molesting her." Jill laughs.

"...Jill why the hell did you blow her up? We could have forced her to tell us a lot of information about her organization."

"Look Rebecca, getting a enemy especially a B.O.W alive is optional so we're not required to do it that's why killing her was the best course of action in this situation, now we can move on and not worry about what to do with her anymore."

"But it feels wrong, she was unconscious and wasn't a threat anymore."

"She would had been a threat once she wakes up and this is funny coming from you since you were violating her with sex toys so you can't really question my morals." Jill replied.

"Killing is worst than doing sexual stuff to a enemy and a B.O.W at that too."

"Debatable, I think simply killing your enemy is more normal and respectful than trying to take advantage of them when they're out cold and like you said, they're B.O.W not human so killing one shouldn't even be a problem in the first place."

"Fine...Fair enough...but you did do something else that was really bad." Rebecca said.

"What is it?"

"You fricken blew up all those nice sex toys haha" Rebecca joked.

Both girls laughed for a bit.

"You know Jill...your body is very pretty and I was actually trying my best not to stare at your body and have naughty thoughts since we were fighting for our lives before."

"Heh that's reasonable since we're both naked so it's hard not to stare and besides you got a very pretty body yourself too." Jill replied.

"It's not as good as yours, your body is more toned and better shaped, I guess being a super soldier requires you to be fit."

"Don't say that Rebecca, your body is just as good." Jill said.

The super soldier warps one of her arms around Rebecca's back and moves her head down, kissing the shorter woman.

"Jill..." Rebecca whisper and blushes slightly.

Both girls kiss, slipping their tongue against each other. Rebecca and Jill breathes heavier as they both get more excited and started kissing and tonguing each other passionately. Jill lay Rebecca down and rubs her breast and sucks on her nipples while moving her other hand to finger her. Rebecca moans as her nipple and pussy gets aroused and wet. Jill thrusts her fingers faster causing Rebecca to let out a cute whimper.

"Jill...I love you." Rebecca whisper.

"Slow down Rebecca, we should just consider this as friends with benefits." Jill said.

"But I do love you Jill." Rebecca said.

"I can't love anyone anymore, I'm an experiment, a super soldier." Jill replied.

"But...ahh!" Rebecca let out a sexual sound which interrupts her as she felt more aroused down there.

Jill thrusts her fingers in and out faster and more aggressively causing Rebecca to let out a louder moan. Each thrust made wet slippery sounds and soon Rebecca squirts hard. As Rebecca catches her breath, Jill spreads her legs and buries her face into the girl's wet snatch causing Rebecca to moan and tremble.

"Jill don't...it's dirty down there."

"And that's exactly why I have to eat you out, to cleanse you of the evil filth those B.O.W did to you before." Jill said and sucks on the girl's pussy even harder.

Rebecca arches her back and lets out a loud cute moan as she felt Jill's pleasuring tongue do wonders between her legs. Jill moves her tongue in all directions within Rebecca's wet slippery snatch making sure no spot gets unmolested. Soon Rebecca begins to grasp for air as her body is about to reach it's climax.

"Jill..I'm...I'm cumming!" She cries out as she came.

After catching her breath, they switch positions. Rebecca gets on top of the bigger woman and sucks on one of Jill's already turned on nipples while her other hand rubs Jill's other breast and pinches that nipple. Jill moans and blushes as Rebecca plays with her breasts.

"These breasts were made to be milked hehe." Rebecca said as she continues to lick and suck them.

"Please be nice to them." Jill said.

Rebecca didn't listen as she sucks even harder causing the super soldier to let out another moan. She then slowly moves her head down and licks Jill's stomach and belly button. Jill's body jerks a little as she felt tickled.

"So cute." Rebecca whispers.

She grabs and holds up Jill's leg and gave her feet a few licks to the sole before sucking on her toes.

"I wanna taste every part of your mighty super soldier body Jill." Rebecca said and starts licking her thighs.

Rebecca spreads the super soldier's legs apart and could see the wetness of Jill's defenseless pussy.

"Rebecca be gentle down there." Jill spoke softly.

Rebecca smiles and does the opposition as she savagely licks and sucks on the super soldier's clit causing Jill to gasp and moan loudly. Rebecca could feel Jill's mighty super human body trembling and quivering. She doesn't give it a break as she starts doing rapid licks to the erect clit with her tongue while thrusting her fingers in the super soldier's pussy. Jill moans and began breathing and frowning heavily as her cunt gets violently assaulted by Rebecca's playful tongue and fingers. Jill moans and groans even louder as Rebecca increases the pressure and soon Jill held her breath and came hard. Jill catches her breath while Rebecca rest her head on top of Jill's cunt with her fingers still inside. After a few moments Rebecca takes her heavily soaked fingers out creating a long line of fluid and licks all the fluid off them. Rebecca crawls on top of Jill and kisses the super soldier's blushing face. Jill kisses back and they tongue each other again.

Jill's transmitter goes off interrupting the two.

"Damn it." Rebecca said.

"Guess I better answer it." Jill said.

"How's everything going along?" Lex asked.

"We just managed to defeat two more B.O.W and we're about to go after the remaining ones with the pod." Jill replied.

"That's good to hear, I called because we might have found something that could be useful."

"And that is?"

"We gather the corpses of two B.O.W you defeated before and both of them have a small demon like tattoo on their body, it's small about one inch. See if you can find it on the other B.O.W's corpses."

"Is there a specific spot the tattoo is on?" Jill asked.

"No, it seems each of these B.O.W have that tattoo on a different spot of their body as less with the two we have here."

"There's just one problem, both of the B.O.W we defeated here are blown to pieces unless the tattoo is on one of the limbs or chunks of meat that aren't destroyed. We might not be able to find it." Jill said.

"Wait I think I remember." Rebecca said and goes to double check.

She moves Kate's severed leg a little and spots the tattoo in the back of the leg's calf.

"Yup there it is, I seen it when I was molesting her leg before but didn't pay much attention to it." Rebecca said.

"You were what?" Lex asked as he wasn't sure he heard that correctly.

"Ah I mean when I was fighting her before hehe." Rebecca said, quickly making up a lie as she doesn't want Lex to know she was molesting a B.O.W.

"Anyway Lex, what's so important about this tattoo?" Jill asked.

"Well if we can confirm that the B.O.W in this mysterious organization all have this same specific tattoo that it'll be easier to spot their agents out in the world."

"True, we track down a location that might be linked to this organization and we'll just have to find the people with this tattoo once we get there, would help for future missions against them." Rebecca said.

"Lex we're going after the pod carriers, we'll see if those B.O.W also have this tattoo on them once we defeat them." Jill said.

"The good news is from our tracker, it seems they stopped at Kaloband so it won't be too long until you reach them, they're in the abandoned hospital."

"Perfect, I also have a small hideout there with some of my equipment." Rebecca said.

"I'll leave you two to your duties now." Lex said and hangs up.

"You have a hideout in that town?" Jill asked.

"Yeah ever since I have a contract to work for Lex's research division, I made a small place for myself in Kaloband since it's close to Lex's base of operation."

"That's good to hear, do you also happen to have some cloths there?" Jill asked.

"No but there are some army cloths from the back of the truck."

"Perfect." Jill said as she and Rebecca got off the boat and went to the truck.

The two ladies dress up in army pants and tank tops before getting in the truck and drives towards Kaloband.

"What kind of weapons you got in your hideout?" Jill asked.

"A few pistols and assault rifles plus some useful gadgets, you'll see." Rebecca replied.

"I expected stronger weapons but they'll do...Lex said they stopped at the abandon hospital so I'm hoping your hideout isn't in the same location.

"Nope but it's close by, just a few blocks away."

"Good, it's far enough away that we can safely gear up before heading there."

As the two got close to the town, Rebecca looks at Jill.

"Another thing I forgot to tell you Jill, there's two more B.O.W besides Rachel and Maria."

"Any ideas what kind of B.O.W they are?"

"Never seen them transform yet, all I know is that they look like teens in their human form and they're twins and Asian.

"Crap you mean just like those two in front of us." Jill said as she and Rebecca sees them on the road.

"Shit that's them, watch out!" Rebecca yells and Jill starts slowing down.

The two twins aims their rocket launcher and fires at their truck.

"Jump!" Jill yells.

The super soldier and Rebecca quickly jumps out before the two rockets blows the truck up. Jill recovers quickly and went to assist Rebecca up on her feet.

"Damn it seems they expected us." Rebecca said.

"I'll deal with them." Jill said as she takes her knife out and walks towards them.

"Jill you promise you'll trust me in dangerous situations." Rebecca reminds her.

"I know but this is something you really can't do much in, you got no weapons and you have no physical combat skills either." Jill said.

"...You're right on that." Rebecca replied and stood back.

The two girls walks towards Jill as well and then strips all their cloths off.

"Young girls shouldn't be stripping like sluts." Jill lectures them.

The twins smiles and starts transforming, growing taller with their fingers turning into claws. Their skin becoming blueish with their hair becoming white and longer. They kept their cute young faces with their body becoming more toned and better shaped with better curves, larger breast and ass.

"Impressive, you gave yourself better bodies, shame it also turns both of you into monsters." Jill smirks at them.

"Fuck you bitch! What did you do with Kate and Victoria?! Answer me!" One of the twins yells.

"I killed them both with no regrets." Jill said.

"You fucking bitch!" One of the twins yells and rushes towards the super soldier.

Jill and her fought evenly, her knife parries with the B.O.W's claws. She was eventually able to get a slight advantage by doing a surprise jump right after she parry and kicks the B.O.W in the chest sending her to the ground. Jill suddenly gets attacked on the side by the other twin which sends her to the ground as well.

"I don't need any help Ying, she's mine!" The B.O.W tells her sister.

"No! I won't stand by and let you have all the fun Yang, her killing Victoria and Kate was the last straw, now I'm going to make her pay too!" Ying said.

"You're right sister, we'll make her pay together, for killing our friends!" Yang replied.

"Very touchy, but let's just get this over with." Jill said as she gets back up.

The B.O.W sister circles around the super soldier trying to confuse her. Jill remains focus as she tries to keep track of them. Both of them dash towards Jill at the same time. She was able to parry and dodge their claws but their kicks were able to land on her causing Jill to roll on the ground. She quickly gets back up and sees Yang dashing towards her while Ying lunges towards her from the air at the same time. She parries one of their claw but the other one managed to scratch her causing her to bleed and take a few steps back. Ying gave her no time to prepare as she dash and kicks the super soldier while Yang launches her own kick from the side. Jill rolled against the floor with great force. She recovers and wipes the line of blood coming from out of her mouth.

"What's the matter, aren't you suppose to be the famous B.O.W Slayer. you don't seem so tough." Yang taunts her.

"As long as we are together, there's nothing we can't overcome sister." Ying said.

"Damn they are extremely fast and skilled, I really can't handle both of them at once." Jill thought to herself.

"Leave her alone!" Rebecca yells as she comes in front of Jill with a broken metal piece from the destroyed truck.

"Rebecca no! Stay back!"

But it was too late as Ying dash towards Rebecca at great speed and lands a straight kick on her, sending her flying over ten feet back.

"Ha this foolish human really thought she could do anything with a piece of metal." Ying said.

"Good work sister!" Yang claps.

Jill rushes forward and tries to strike at Ying but she quickly jumps back while her sister dashes at Jill from behind, kicking her in the back which knocks her out.

"Good kick sister."

"Thanks now let's finish this bitch and avenge our fallen comrades."

Suddenly the truck they drove before arrives and interrupts them. Rachel gets out and walks towards them.

"What the hell are you doing back here, shouldn't you and Maria be guarding the pod back at the hospital?" Yang asked.

"Maria is guarding the pod now, I came to check up on you two in case things aren't going smoothly." Rachel replied.

"As you can see, we didn't need your help, we defeated Jill and we're going to kill her right now."

"That's too easy, we should take her back to the hospital and have our way with her first, after all giving her a swift death would be a waste wouldn't you two think?" Rachel tries convincing them.

The sister looks at each other and thinks for a bit.

"Alright you do have a point, we'll bring her back and torture her first." Yang said.

"Good idea, I like it hehe." Ying agrees too.

"What should we do to the human over there?" Yang ask.

"I gave her a pretty good kick, she should be dead or at least very injured, after all she's just a human and a weak one too." Ying replied.

"Alright let's get going." Rachel said.

The three girls enter the truck, bringing Jill with them. After the truck drove away, Rebecca gets back up.

"First I get horny so easily and now I seem to be more durable, could Rachel's rape has giving me this ability too?...maybe it's just my imagination, I probably just got lucky." Rebecca thinks to herself.

She starts walking towards the town on foot which is close by and would probably only takes her around fifteen minutes to get to her hideout.

A short while later. Jill woke up naked, standing, and in chains. Her legs and arms chained up and spread out in a X shape.

"You managed to wake up pretty damn quick and your claw wounds healed already, no doubt because of you being a super human." Rachel said.

Jill looks and sees Rachel in her human form.

"Rachel...what's your game here, are you actually happy being a slave to this organization, the so called demons of Lilith, you were once human and then horribly murdered and became a near mindless monster, now you are given a second chance by becoming somewhat sane again which rarely happens to someone that becomes a B.O.W. You have all the chances to leave this organization." Jill tries to reason with her.

"Heh what I want and what I am trying to do is none of your concern, and the demons of Lilith were the ones to make me sane again and allowed me to control my human and B.O.W form almost perfectly."

"You clearly still have B.O.W influence in your mind, you're not fully cured yet. If you leave this organization and seek help, you'll be cured from all the B.O.W influence eventually, I know people that could help you."

"Hehe hahahaha!...maybe I don't want to be fully cured, maybe this is my true self all alone, maybe this is what I always wanted, have you ever thought about that hehe." Rachel said.

"I see...I tried reasoning with you but it seems it's useless." Jill said.

"It is Jill." Rachel said as she kisses Jill.

"Don't you dare try anything sexual on me, I won't be humiliated again!" Jill yells.

"Hahaha are you sure about that." Rachel grins at her.

Rachel strips herself revealing her cock surprising Jill.

"You're a tranny?" Jill said.

"Surprise hehe...thanks to this, I was able to confuse the T-abyss virus when it infected me which was why I was a unique monster back then."

Rachel jerks her cock and moans causing it to erect after a dozen strokes growing much bigger, thicker, and harder.

"Oh my god...it's so big." Jill thought nervously to herself.

"Hehe from your facial expression, I can tell you're worried so don't even try to act tough but you know what, your body is going to enjoy it a lot."

"Stop, don't do it!" Jill yells at her.

Rachel laughs and walks behind Jill, grabbing her boobs, squeezing and rubbing them, massaging her nipples. At the same time, Rachel kisses the super soldier's neck and slowly tries to arouse her. Jill starts getting a little aroused from her rubbing and neck kissing but let out a soft gasp as she felt Rachels massive cock touching her ass.

"No stop!" Jill screams in fear.

"Don't worry I'm not putting it in...yet haha."

Rachel starts licking her butt hole causing Jill to gasp.

"What a cute ass hole, it's twitching with every lick like it's begging to have something big inside hehe."

"No please." Jill begged.

Rachel began rubbing lubricant on her massive cock as well as on Jill's ass, preparing to insert her big friend in.

"Wait Rachel, I'm sorry about attacking you way back but you left me no choice back then."

"Hahaha I'm make it clear that I am not mad at you, not then and not now, I'm just doing this for fun."

Before Jill could answer, she felt a massive thing going up her ass causing her to groan loudly. Rachel laughs and squeezes both of Jill's breasts while she thrust her massive cock in and out of the super soldier's anus. Jill frowned and blushes at the same time due to the overwhelming pain and pleasure Rachel is giving her. Jill let out sexual groans with each thrust from the big cock.

"Let's see how much your super human body can take hehe." Rachel laughs and thrusts it in and out faster and harder.

Jill moans and groans wildly as her drooling mouth opens wide,gasping for air. Each shove rocks her super human body with great pressure. Rachel moves one of her hand up, sticking her fingers into Jill's open month and pressing them against her tongue. Jill reacts back by licking Rachel's fingers while her ass gets piped hard. Jill's loud suffering sound can be heard echoing through the abandon hospital. Rachel starts blushing, frowning and moaning too with her massive cock trembling as she's about to climax. She moans loudly as she releases a massive load into Jill's anus. Rachel pulls her twitching cock out of Jill's ass releasing a big load of semen to the floor. Both girls catches their breath for a bit.

"Oh my...your ass hole got a lot bigger hehe." Rachel chuckles.

"Fuck you..." Jill said in a exhausted tone.

Rachel grabs a step stool and went in front of Jill. Rachel steps on it allowing her to position her massive cock on Jill's face.

"Come on suck it." Rachel taunts Jill as she rubs her massive cock against Jill's face.

Jill tries to resist by not opening her mouth so Rachel gave her a kick causing Jill to let out a grunt and opened her mouth. Rachel shoves her huge cock in and placed one of her hand behind Jill's head, forcing the super soldier to give her a blowjob. Jill still tried to resist but soon finds out she actually enjoys the taste and feel of Rachel's massive thing.

"You're...giving me a pretty good blowjob you know..are you sure you don't like it." Rachel said as she blushes and moans due to the wonderful blowjob Jill os giving her.

Soon Jill began to purposely blow Rachel's massive cock more aggressively, sucking on it harder. Rachel moans and breathes heavily as Jill is forcing her cock to a climax sooner than Rachel expected. Loud wet sounds are heard as Jill kept blowing Rachel. Rachel moans loudly and held her breath as she cums hard, releasing another load of semen into super soldier's mouth. Jill's mouth was completely filled with her slimy white fluid forcing herself to drink them. Rachel pulls her huge twitching cock out which is leaking semen to the floor. Both girls catches their breath for a minute.

"My my your pussy is so wet...so you did secretly enjoy having your ass raped as well as giving me a blowjob, don't worry I'll be doing more to you hehe." Rachel laughs.

"Oh no..." Jill thought to herself.

A few blocks away, Rebecca finally comes out of her hideout fully geared up with her gadgets and heads towards the hospital.

"I'm coming to save you Jill, hang in there."


End file.
